Ugly Duckling
by Say0mi Saki
Summary: Kagome use to be the "ugly duckling" in her perfect little family. She was always taunted & under the shadow of her older sister. A chance arises for her to go abroad & she takes the offer. She's back & ready for revenge. WARNING: OLD STORY/CHAR. BASHING
1. Birthday pranks and America

Ugly Duckling

Chapter One –Edited-

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N****: Well a lot of people who reviewed Mizuko voted for this plot so I'm giving it a try. I hope you guys like it and please review!**

**CREDIT TO JILLYBEAN! She's edited/editing this really badly written fanfiction.**

-

-

-

-

-

There she was again looking beautiful while she looked like the complete opposite.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she heard people's whispering voices and her sister's cruel remarks.

"Is that really Kikyo's sister? She's so ugly compared to her family."

A few girls sneered.

"She's so ugly."

She hears a group of boys say.

Kagome ran out the school building hearing her sister's laughter echoing in the hallways.

She should've been use to it by now.

Everywhere she went, hell- even her _mother_ said some of those things.

She, Kagome Higurashi was an embarrassment to her good-looking family.

Kikyo was beautiful.

Souta, the youngest Higurashi was adorable and was such a sweetie.

And her mother was gorgeous.

Kagome on the other hand was no where near beautiful or even pretty.

She couldn't even pass on as "okay".

She was the ugly duckling in her family.

She knew her mother favored Kikyo more than her.

Even though Mrs. Higurashi always tried to reassure her that she was fine the way she looked, Kagome could see how much more proud she was of Kikyo and Souta.

-

-

-

Today was Kagome's thirteenth birthday. She was in a pretty good mood until school.

Kikyo and her clique, Kagura and Yura, the other two prettiest girls in school had played pushed her onto the ground.

Everyone in the halls stopped to watch. No one tried to help her, they only laughed at the sight of her covered in dirt and mud.

The new boy who just started attending the school two days ago even laughed and pointed out what an "ugly bitch" she was.

She wasn't that surprised since he was already popular because of how cute he was, especially with his two fuzzy dog ears.

Truth be told- Kagome actually wished he wouldn't tease her because she had such a big crush on him.

She knew she didn't have a chance with him though especially since Kikyo was after him.

He seemed to be interested in her just like every other male in the school.

Whenever he and Kagome stopped to talk he would always ask about the older Higurashi.

Kagome felt the tears finally drip down,

She ran home choking back sobs, her black hair whipping behind her.

Her mother caught sight of her and Kagome could tell she was angry that she cut school but she could also see the worry in her mother's soft, brown eyes.

She told Kagome to go get cleaned up and come back down downstairs so they can both have a little talk. She did as she was told.

That's how she was, obedient.

When Kagome finally finished taking a quick shower and dressing up, she stood in front of her mother gnawing on her bottom lip nervously.

"Kagome," she heard her mother say. "I know it's hard for you here, that's why I would like for you to consider going off to America and staying at a close friend's house, she has a daughter around your age and I think you'd enjoy your stay there."

Instantly Kagome smiled and her mood brightened.

Getting away from her _perfect_ family and her _perfect_ sister sounded like heaven.

It all seemed too good to be true.

"When do I leave?"

Kagome could tell her mother was surprise at how quickly she answered.

"In two or three days sweetie"

Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"For how long?" She asked, aware of her mother's sudden fumbling hands.

"Uh…three...years" Mrs. Higurashi mumbled.

"I'm sorry can you speak a little louder mama? I didn't quite catch that."

"Three years." She looks into her Kagome's widening eyes.

"THREE YEARS?!" Kagome practically shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Mrs. Higurashi squirmed under her daughter's glare.

Kagome thought about it for five minutes.

Slowly, she smiled. "Okay I'll go pack now"

Mrs. Higurashi was speechless. Did her daughter really want to leave that bad?

Kagome bounded up the spiral stairs humming a soft tune

-

-

-

Kikyo, Souta, and Mrs. Higurashi were all saying their farewells to Kagome.

Souta was tearful, upset that his favorite sister was leaving. Mrs. Higurashi was a mess while Kikyo couldn't care less.

Kagome hugged her mother and Souta one last time, offering them a sad smile before turning on the heels of her shoes and walking in the plane.

Kikyo was too busy giggling at a cute guy's joke to even notice that her little sister left, not that she would have cared.

She was actually happy Kagome was going. Now she didn't have to listen to people whispering about how Kagome had ruined the image of their good looking family.

Unknown to her was that his day would be the last time anyone talked about how "hideous" Kagome was.

-

-

**A/N: Again, credit to my little Jillybean :)**

**Thank you!**


	2. Unexpected News

**CREDIT: To Jillybean again! She edited this chapter too :) **

**Love you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: Well please read and review, and I hope you like this chapter!!!**

* * *

Ugly Duckling

Chapter 2 –Edited-

-

-

-

-

A loud scream was heard upstairs, startling Kohaku and Mrs. Taijiya who were downstairs in the kitchen.

It had been three years since Kagome had moved in and Mrs. Taijiya thinks of her as a second daughter.

_-_

_-_

_The day Kagome arrived she had been a shy, scared little girl. The first time Kagome opened up to her, Mrs. Taijiya felt her heart warm up to the young girl._

_Kagome had told her about the teasing and how awful her life was in Japan._

_Mrs. Taijiya hugged Kagome while she cried._

_Sango, her daughter, had grown a liking towards the girl since the first time they met and was determined to help Kagome come out of her shell. After a year she did._

_Kohaku thought Kagome was cool and he would always play video games with her._

_Mr.Taijiya was fond of Kagome also and thought of her as a second daughter as well, he thought it was wonderful how smart she was and he admired her for that._

-

-

Upstairs, there was a tickle fight going on with two teenage girls; the one with the brown hair was currently winning.

"Sa…Sango s..t…op! I can't breathe! I g..ive up, you win!"

The raven-haired girl choked, out laughing like a crazed mad women.

The one named Sango laughed in victory and did a little happy dance causing Kagome to giggle and join in on the fun.

It had been three years since she left her childhood home behind and Kagome didn't regret a thing!

Sango had introduced Kagome to her friends and they immediately took a liking to the girl.

The two were best friends and they loved each other like sisters, they sure acted like real sisters too!

More than Kikyo and Kagome ever had.

Kagome loved Mrs. Taijiya, she was one of the kindest women she had ever met and Kohaku reminded her so much of Souta.

After the two teenagers stopped dancing around, they both collapsed on Kagome's unmade bed, panting and laughing all over again.

"Hey Kagome"

"Hmm?" she replied absentmindedly

"Why don't you, you know, fix yourself up? Ya know, like getting dressed all girly?" Sango asked, she was honestly curious.

She'd seen Kagome grow from an awkward preteen to a REALLY good looking girl and she wanted to know why Kagome didn't show her physical beauty to anyone else but her.

Kagome was constantly wearing baggy clothes and bulky glasses that hid her sapphire eyes; she didn't even need glasses!

Sango was the only one who's seen Kagome not wearing those glasses and wearing clothes that fit her gorgeously.

She must admit Kagome was quite a looker.

"Cuz- I know it's a waste of time. I'm ugly and there's not enough make up in the world to make me pretty."

Sango glared angrily at her friend. She knew Kagome had low self-esteem about her physical appearance but she still didn't like it when she talked badly about herself.

"No you're not! Take that back!"

Kagome smiled sadly at her friend. She knew she was just trying to make her feel better but she didn't need to lie to her.

"Sango…..please stop lying to me" Kagome whispered

The brunette sighed and pulled her friend up to stand.

"Come on, get dressed we're going out,"

Kagome gave her a questioning look but shrugged it off and headed to her closet to put on the usual baggy sweat pants, over-sized shirt, sneakers, and glasses.

Half an hour later, Kagome was losing her patience and was about to barge in Sango's room when a knock sounded on her door.

Relieved, Kagome opened it and saw Sango standing there looking beautiful as usual.

She was wearing a camouflage, ruffled skirt with a plain beige shirt and black flats.

Kagome smiled "You look great!"

Sango returned the smile and hauled Kagome down the stairs and into her black convertible.

-

-

-

The two arrived at the mall. Kagome turned wide, fearful eyes at Sango.

"Oh no you didn't! Last time I went shopping with you I got two bruises and a black-eye, you are crazy lady if you think I'm going into that mall with you!"

Kagome yelled in fear for her wellbeing.

Sango laughed and pulled her friend into the place kicking and screaming.

People were giving them funny looks but they just ignored them.

"Kagome I'm gonna give you a makeover"

Kagome's eyes widened now she was even more frightened than before. When Sango let her hand go she tried to make a run for it but she wasn't fast enough.

Groaning in annoyance, Kagome finally agreed.

She was sure that the make over would do nothing to help anyway.

After going into ten different stores, purchasing forty shirts, twenty pairs of jeans, fifteen pairs of shoes and eight skirts, Kagome was tired, hungry, and annoyed.

"Can we eat now?" She begged. Sango wouldn't give in.

"We'll eat after our trip to the beauty shop. We still need to buy you some make up and maybe give your hair a trim."

Kagome groaned once again, frustrated that her tummy was being deprived of food.

Sango had bought blush, mascara, eyeliner, eye shadow and lip gloss.

The make up artist started applying the makeup onto Kagome's face and gushed about how pretty she was.

Kagome rolled her eyes as obviously as she could.

People were such liars sometimes.

A few minutes later, the makeup artist was finished with her "work of art." Kagome just had on a touch of blush and pink lip gloss.

Everyone told her she looked like an angel but no one allowed her to look in the mirror, which really pissed her off.

"Food!" Kagome grunted and left the shop as Sango followed her giggling.

They drove home after satisfying Kagome's hunger and Sango made her model ALL the clothes she had bought for her and taught Kagome how to apply makeup.

She couldn't stop laughing when Kagome refused to use eyeliner in fear that she might poke an eye ball out.

While she took a bath, Sango decided to get rid of the glasses, breaking them in half throwing the pieces out the window.

Finished with the bath, Kagome entered her bedroom where Sango was waiting for her.

Seeing Kagome step in the room, she ran to her and pushed pink pajama pants and a red tank top in her arms.

Kagome just shrugged and put the clothes on.

She tried to look for her glasses but couldn't find them anywhere. She gave up an hour later.

She was thinking of throwing them out anyway.

When the duo made it downstairs, they weren't prepared for what happened next.

"Kagome…you're... going back to Ja..pan tomorrow." Mrs.Taijiya tried to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes, making her vision blurry.

Hearing those words Kagome's world seemed to come crashing down, everything was growing black as she fell unconscious from shock and fear. Her head hit the wooden floor, the last thing she heard was Sango screaming out her name.

* * *

Review please!

A/N: I KNOW not a great chapter but I tried my best, isn't that good enough? Well _please_ review and tell me your thoughts on the story and maybe some ideas!!!

**CREDIT:Jillybean thank you again!**


	3. Her reflection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song "Shut Up and Drive"**

**A/N: Please review, I hope ya like it!!!**

**P.S.** To all the people that left reviews, thank you so much! They are appreciated! Also thank you to the writer that was the first person to write a review to me. If you're reading this you know who you are, you are one of my favorite writers and I am glad to know you read this fanfic even if it is no where near as good as all your fanfics!!! Thank you so much to all the reviewers again!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**CREDIT: As always..To Jillybean for helping me edit this chapter. THANK YOU**

* * *

Ugly Duckling

CHAPTER 3:

-

-

-

Kagome woke up with her head pounding.

She groaned.

"Are you okay?" The Taijiya family rushed to her side and started to fuss over her.

"Yeah...I'm alright my head just really hurts." Kagome tried her best to smile but it came out more of a grimace.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry but I have good news for you!"

Mrs. Taijiya smiled, the same smile that always lit up a room.

Kagome was confused.

_'Good news about what?'_

But then she remembered the reason she blacked out, she had to go back to Japan, to the life she had before things became great.

Tears stung Kagome's icy blue eyes.

Instantly Mrs. Taijiya encircled her arms around the frail girl.

Sango could only watch with tears streaming down her rose colored cheeks.

"I'm gonna miss you all so much!"

Sobbing hysterically, Kagome embraced the whole Taijiya family.

Everyone in the room broke down crying and hugged Kagome back.

Mrs. Taijiya smiled sadly.

While she and Kagome's mother were talking on the phone Kumiko Higurashi had offered to take Sango in.

Mrs. Taijiya honestly didn't know what to say! She was already having a hard time seeing Kagome leave, but Sango too?

She would have no daughter left!

But after seeing Kagome so broken up, she decided it would be for the best.

Mrs. Taijiya cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well…I think I know what could make things a little better for Kagome…"

She trailed off and chuckled at the confusing stares she got from her children.

Mr. Taijiya thought it would be a good idea to have Sango explore; he thought it would be a good experience for her, plus, he trusted Kagome.

She was a good girl.

"Sango can accompany you for two years."

Mrs. Taijiya heard both teens gasp and run toward each other, squealing happily.

Sango turned to her mother, "Are you…sure mother?"

Mrs. Taijiya simply smiled and nodded her head, another round of squeals echoed throughout the fairly big house.

"Both of you leave tomorrow" Mr. Taijiya stated gently.

The two girls bounded upstairs with their moods lifted.

Kagome told Sango how she was worried and nervous to see Kikyo again after so long.

Sango growled at the mention of Kikyo's name.

After what Kagome told her, Kikyo sounded like a conceited "popular girl".

You know the type that cares so much about her appearance and cries over a nail being broken?

Who could be so mean to their little sister?

Their own flesh and blood?

To Sango, Kikyo was just a snake that slithered her way to the top of the food chain and struck down anyone who dared get in her way.

She smiled when she saw Kagome was wearing the clothes she picked out for her.

Tomorrow Sango would let her look in the mirror and show her how beautiful she truly was.

Today wasn't the right time yet...

Besides, it would be more fun to see her reaction the day they're supposed to leave.

The girls slept in Sango's room.

They started packing, grabbing the necessities and what nots.

Sango wouldn't let Kagome pack her old clothes but only the clothing they had recently bought at the mall together and a few of her old shirts.

Two hours later they were finished.

The girls were both so tired that they passed out on the floor.

-

-

-

Sango pounced on Kagome screaming "GOOD MORNING!" in her ear.

Kagome glared angrily at her friend, eyes narrowed dangerously.

She jumped on Sango and both girls started rolling around play fighting.

"Oh.My_.God."_

The teens both heard looking up they saw Kohaku and his friend staring open mouthed.

"What?" the girls both snapped clearly irritated their play fight was interrupted.

Finally looking down they saw what was so "Ohmygod" about them.

They were both wrestling and their clothing were slightly ripped, their bra's visible, and their hair sporting the "bed head" style.

Glaring at the boys they scurried off to the bathroom and shut the door behind them leaving the boy gawking at the spot the girls used to be in, tangled with each other.

Sango burst out laughing while Kagome pouted, arms crossed.

"Well I think we should both get ready; it's already eleven thirty and our flight is in an hour.

Kagome nodded, agreeing and left the room to her bedroom.

Clothes were already laid out on her bed.

_'Sango must've laid them out while I was in the bathroom.'_

Kagome paled when she saw what she was supposed to wear.

A red mini dress with a _toolowforherowncomfort_ v-neck and thick, gold heels.

She expected her to wear _that?_

Can she say hell to the _naw?_

She can't _possibly_ pull off an outfit like that!

On cue Sango walked in the room wearing a short pleated skirt, a black button up blouse, and red stiletto heels.

"Sango what the _hell_ is _this_?"

Kagome whined lifting up the mini dress and heels.

"What? We're going to party when we arrive so you might as well look cute."

Sango replied, batting her lashes and pouting.

"I was just trying to _help_."

All Kagome could do was gawk and glare.

Growling, _obviously_ frustrated; She grabbed the dress and heels and stomped her way to her bathroom slamming the door closed.

Sango smiled,

"_Yes!"_

Five minutes later Kagome was fully clothed with three gold chains hanging around her neck and silver hoops hanging from her ears.

Kagome couldn't believe she actually wore the outfit!

Sango seemed to have a permanent smile stapled on her face at the sight of her friends looking so good.

"You look sex-_ay_ Kagzzie baby!" Sango winked, giggling uncontrollably.

After _a lot_ of persuading Sango finally managed to swipe sparkled gloss on Kagome and spread a tad bit of blush on her cheeks.

Kagome still refused to put on eyeliner.

Admiring her work she put a second coating of lip gloss on her friend's pouting lips and nodded her head in approval.

Kagome's hair wasn't wet anymore and since it was naturally wavy it was decided to be left down.

The layered hairstyle fit Kagome _perfectly_, raven hair framing her heart shaped face and her bangs stylishly swept to the side.

Sango squealed, an excited glint sparkling in her honey eyes.

"Ya_ ready_?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded.

Sango pulled off the long, dark cloth covering the full size mirror in the room and lifted her hands away from Kagome's eyes.

"Okay _now_ look"

Kagome opened her eyes slowly; her long lashes fluttering and waited for her eye sight to adjust.

When her sapphire eyes landed on the reflection she gasped.

She pinched herself to prove that she truly wasn't dreaming.

Kagome touched the mirror lightly as if afraid she'd shatter the reflection.

"Th...That's really me?"

Sango nodded her head and her smile grew wider.

Kagome lunged at her with a bear hug, Sango laughing happily.

"I take it ya like how you look?"

Kagome bit her lip, nodding over and over.

"I _love_ it! Thank you Sango!"

"I really didn't do much. All I did was get rid of those _yucky_ clothes and your glasses."

"My- glasses?"

Sango realized her mistake and smiled sheepishly.

"Oops. Hehe"

Kagome laughed. "I'm not mad, I'm _glad_! Hey that rhymed!"

Sango sighed in relief and laughed along.

Mrs.Taijiya entered the room to find out what all the commotion was.

When she laid her eyes on Kagome she was awestruck.

"Kagome?"

She saw the said girl smile shyly and nod her head slowly.

"Sweetie you're _gorgeous_!" Mrs. Taijiya exclaimed even though she already knew there was something beautiful underneath all those baggy clothes the girl always wore.

She was still surprised at how beautiful the girl standing in front of her looked.

Kumiko was a beautiful woman so Kagome was bound to be blessed with her mother's good looks!

"Well we have a few more minutes to get you to the airport are you two ready?"

The two teens nodded.

-

-  
The Taijiya family and Kagome arrived at the airport twenty minutes later.

The girls and the family hugged and promised to keep in contact with each other.

With one last teary-eyed glance to the family they were leaving behind, Sango and Kagome boarded the plane, both excited and nervous.

-

-

"Is Kagome really coming back?" Souta piped up, excitement bubbling in his boyish voice.

Kikyo just rolled her eyes in frustration and turned to her boyfriend, Inuyasha.

She had been living nearly three years without that cry baby and she wanted it to stay that way. But _no,_ her mother insisted it was time for her "baby girl" to come home.

Inuyasha looked up from the bowl of ramen he was eating.

"Kagome? Oh yeah Kagome that ugly girl."

Kikyo laughed, planting a kiss on his lips.

He always knew what to say.

Souta scowled, he liked Inuyasha and all but _nobody_ talked about his favorite sister like that.

They had no right!

Kagome was always so nice, it was their fault she cried and mostly their fault she left.

Inuyasha noticed the glare being sent his way,

"What?"

"You have no damn right to talk about Kagome like that. You might be Kikyo's latest _boy toy_ but nobody and I mean _nobody _talks that way 'bout Kagome!"

Inuyasha put his hands up in mock defeat, "Whatever you say kid."

Kikyo gave an icy glare towards Souta's direction.

"Look _little_ brother Inuyasha is a guest and _you _need to learn how to treat him with respect. Plus he's older than you so _you_ have no right to talk to him in that manner understand? _Good_."

Souta was about to respond until his mother came in the room.

"Well Kagome and her friend should be arriving tomorrow afternoon or if we're lucky, later on tonight so you kids had better sleep early." Mrs. Higurashi smiled, her pearly white teeth shining in the dim lighting of the room.

She was eager to see her daughter again after so long.

She knew that she favored Souta and Kikyo a bit more than Kagome when they were younger, and because of that she felt guilty so she was hoping to make up for lost times.

Once Kagome left none of the members in the Higurashi family had kept in touch with her except for maybe Souta but he could never get a hold of her.

She was always out or busy with something.

Mrs.Higurashi and Mrs.Taijiya would always talk on the phone and they would chit chat every weekend.

Atsuko Taijiya would always gush about how smart Kagome was and all the awards she'd won in school.

Kumiko regretted ever letting her little girl go and missing her grow up and become a woman.

Kagome didn't even try to write or call and that pained Kumiko, but who was she to talk? She hadn't tried either.

"Friend? Kagome actually snagged herself a _friend_!?"

Mrs. Higurashi glared, "Now Kikyo that is not a nice thing to say."

Kikyo scoffed and flipped her hair.

"Whatever!"

Kikyo didn't want Kagome to return, all the attention was suddenly directed towards that little brat, but who the fuck should _care _if she was coming back?

"Well Mrs. Higurashi I enjoyed my stay but Kikyo and I must be leaving." Inuyasha politely bowed and led Kikyo out the door.

Kumiko beamed "Such a nice boy," she mumbled before turning to head upstairs.

Souta was still ticked off though.

Kagome took _good_ care of him when he was younger.

She was the best sister a brother could ask for.

Souta _loved_ his sister, that's right..**loved**!

And he could never condone hearing people talk badly about her.

With his bottom lip still sticking out in an annoyed pout, he decided to play some video games to calm his nerves.

-

-

"Sango I'm just so scared!"

The brunette gave her friend's hand a reassuring squeeze and whispered so only her ears could hear.

"Don't be, you're my girl and I'm always there to beat anyone's ass up for you- _Especially_ that sister of yours."

Kagome giggled, "Thanks Sango you always know how to calm me down."

Sango smiled again before tuning all the noise out with her ipod.

Kagome did the same putting her own ipod on full blast listening to the song "Shut Up and Drive" by Rihanna.

_'God help me tomorrow.'_ were Kagome's last thoughts before her eyes drifted closed.

Sango watched her friend from the corner of her eyes as she was overtaken by sleep.

"Don't you worry you're pretty little head Kagz, I won't let _anyone_ hurt you."

Kagome, even as far away from conciousness she was still seemed to have heard and a small smile appeared on her face.

_'Sango.'_

**_-_**

**_-_**

**_-_**

**A/N: Well I know it wasn't my best work but I'm better at writing when it's in first person. Excuse my bad writing! Well please review!**


	4. So Sexy

**Author's Note:** **Review are always appreciated.**

* * *

_He was suave, smooth and perfect. _

_We danced with each other under__ the moon__light alone and away from everyone else.  
_

_He told me he wanted me__ to be his,__ that he wouldn't share me with anyone else. _

_I couldn't help the red stain that spread throughout my face.  
_

_He was a stranger. His fa__ce hidden in the shadows, but I__ didn'__t mind just as long as he never let go.  
_

_Slowly our__ faces leaned in for a kiss._

_An inch away from our__ lips meeting he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Kagome."_

Sango? Why did her mystery man have Sango's voice?

_She heard him sigh_

_"Kagome wake up! the food's here."_

...The hell? What food?

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Kagome jumped, screaming lightly.

It was all just a dream?

She sighed she knew it was too good to be true; there was no man who was even close to being considered that perfect in the real world.

Reality was such a downer.

Sango watched as her friend's bottom lip poked out and instantly became worried.

"What happened? What's wrong did I hurt you?"

Kagome turned a quizzical glance at Sango. "Hurt me? _Girl_ you didn't even _touch _me!"

Sango laughed airily before responding."Oh, yeah huh? Wait--but I could've hurt your ears. Oh no Kaggy! Did I..hurt your ears?"

Sango turned to look at Kagome, furrowing her brows.

"_Well?_ Did I hurt your ears?"

Kagome only raised a brow at her friend. "My ears?"

She laughed before she replied poking fun at her friend. "Sango did you take your medicine today?"

"No, why? You gotta a problem with teenage girls who forget to take their medicine? Huh? _Huh_?"

Kagome coughed and started inching away from Sango as much as she possibly could against the windows.

"You actually take medicines?" she squeaked hiding behind her gold clutch.

Sango stuck her tongue out playfully. "No, but that's what you get for making fun of me _na-na-na-na-na-na_"

"Ah-hem." Someone cleared their throat.

Sango and Kagome both turned to look towards the direction where the noise came from and saw a cute blonde with a cart of food.

"Oh…uh food?"

The pretty blonde nodded and laid the food out on the small table in front of them.

Ah first class was the life!

Kagome and Sango both smile politely and thanked the woman, before greedily assaulting their food.

"Alright everyone I hope you all are enjoying your meals and in about fifteen minutes we will be giving your choice of drink." The voice on the intercom boomed.

Kagome sighed, content after finishing her very un-healthy meal of taco's and nacho's.

She craned her neck to the side expecting to see Sango, but was instead greeted with an empty seat.

"_Now_, where did that girl go!?" Kagome muttered under her breath.

"Psst." Someone tapped Kagome's shoulder, but she ignored them trying to spot her friend.

"PSST!"

They did it again.

"_PSSSSSST_!!!"

Annoyance took over her and she yelled, "WHAT!?"

Everyone in first class turned and gave her a glare, embarrassed she sunk down to her seat while her face varied in different shades of red.

She heard Sango giggling.

"Sango why are you there? You embarrassed me!"

The said girl just smiled cheekily, running away to whoknowswhere.

A few minutes passed and Sango returned more hyper than the energizer bunny themself.

"Uh..Sango?"

The only response Kagome got was a wink then Sango was off _again_.

"I blame sugar."

"Hello miss what can I do for you?" an attractive woman in a black suit asked.

"I could do anything, and I mean _anything_"

The woman said suggestively.

Kagome furrowed her brows. What the fuck?

"Uh…_huh_?"

The woman winked and licked her lips before sashaying away and that was when Sango came out of no where with powdered sugar all over her lips.

"Kags that lady was hitting on you!" Uncontrollable laughter erupted from Sango again.

Kagome flushed.

"Wh..What? how do you know _huh_? have _you_ ever hit on a girl before? "

Sango wouldn't stop laughing, "See that's just how _fine_ you are Kags-baby, even women want you!"

The woman who "supposedly" hit on Kagome came back.

She passed Sango, but not before giving her ass a friendly pat.

Now it was Kagome's turn to laugh, "You got groped _and _not just by anyone. You got your bootay touched by a woman!"

Kagome howled, clutching her stomach.

"That--that oooh! I'll sue her! That's like molestation charges!"

"Aw, come on Sango that just means that you are just _so_ sexy that even woman want a piece of you. Either that or you just have a _really _nice ass." Kagome added with a wink.

Sango's cheeks heated up, while glaring at her _still_ laughing friend.

"Whatever, you're just being mean."

That just caused more laughter to stream out of Kagome's mouth.

"I _love _you too Sango dearest."

The attractive woman who hit on them earlier passed by again and heard those words. She pouted.

"_Aww_ man! You guys are going out? Then that means I don't have a chance with either of you now!"

Now _that_ got Kagome's laughter to die down and both girls visibly paled.

The woman left with a few tears and mumbled stuff about how she was going to give up on women and go back to men.

The two teens looked at eachother, eyes twitching.

"Wha..What just happened?"

-

**Kikyo and Inuyasha**

-

Inuyasha suggested to spend some time in his pool, and boy was he happy she agreed. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of her!

She wore a plain white strinkini and she looked _a-maz-ing_. Just ready to be licked from head to toes, _any _minute now.

Kikyo pouted, her charcoal eyes set in a hard glare.

"Inu, my family is _so_ annoying. They keep on talking about my brat of a sister and I feel so left out!"

He sighed and ran his fingers through her wet hair. "Babe, it's _o_kay. You should already know that she can never replace you."

Inuyasha smiled down at her reassuringly, kissing the top of her head lightly.

Kikyo smiled.

Honestly, she didn't really know why she hated Kagome so much. Maybe it was because their father always liked her best.

Before he passed away, he would spend most his time with Kagome reading her fairytales and laughing. She was his "little princess".

While she, Kikyo never got that type of attention from him. Why couldn't she be his "little princess" too? Why was it always Kagome this and Kagome that with that man?

Most of his time was spent working and when he finally got time off work, he would always spend it with his princess Kagome. It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Sometimes, she wondered if that's how Kagome felt with their mother. Their mother always spent time with her more than Kagome. They would shop, dress up, play with make up, and watch cheesy soap opera's.

She felt a nip on her neck and she snapped out of her thoughts, moaning lightly.

"_Inu…_"

He trailed butterfly kisses down her collarbone knowing that was her ticklish spot.

Kikyo giggled girlishly and shivered as his warm breath danced on her skin.

"_Let's play_"

-

-


	5. WOW

**Author's Note**: Well I hope you guys like it. (:

* * *

Kagome yawned as she woke up from her dreams, her back was undeniably sore from sleeping on a chair. She looked towards Sango wondering how she was still even asleep!

A few strands of hair fell onto her face and Kagome swiped them away gently, "How can you look so innocent when you're asleep, but be so evil when you're awake?"

Kagome giggled softly when Sango snored, but stopped when her wrist was pulled back. "I'm not evil I'm just **fun**!"

Sango pouted, causing Kagome to go into another fit of giggles.

"Whatever floats your boat hun."

Sango looked around wincing from the pain, "Damn. My back hurts. Shitshitshit!"

"That's why I woke up, I can't wait to start sleeping on a beautiful invention called a mattress again!"

Sango nodded in agreement before her eyes darted across the room to a young couple making out.

"Lookie Kaggy! _Aww_, how romantic!" Sango exclaimed, her eyes growing glassy.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "That's not romantic. That's _nasty_, they really need to** get a room**." Kagome emphasized the last few words before being flipped off by the couple. Sheesh, they didn't even pull apart to do that!

Sango laughed."Aww, come on _you're_ just jealous."

Kagome glared at her friend, "Why would _I _be jealous?"

"'Cause you wish you had a man to smooch with too. Don't deny it babe, 'cause I know these things."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "What_ever_, have you seen my purse?"

Sango hummed, reaching behind her where their purses were and handed Kagome her small clutch.

Kagome mumbled a thank you before reaching in her purse for her cell phone.

"5:45 AM."

Sango sighed, "We're_ al_most there."

"G'morning sleepy heads! We'll be landing in a few more hours so don't y'all fret now."

"Aye Kaggy, are you still nervous?"

Kagome bit her lip and nodded.

Sango smiled _somewhat_ maliciously "Don't worry Kagome, we'll be having '_lots_ of fun while we're there."

"Just what are you planning?"

Sango leaned into Kagome's ear whispering the plan she's been trying to perfect since she found out about their trip to Japan.

A smirk made its way on Kagome's lips.

_Revenge is a bitch aint it?  
_

-

-

**With Kikyo and Inuyasha**

-

-

"_Inu, _you were_ so_ good"

Inuyasha licked his lips, his already huge ego inflating even more.

He draped his arm around her waist. "Tell me something I _don't_ know"

She gave him a firm kiss then curled up in his arms, still covered in sweat from their previous activities.

She was happy to have him, he was the most wanted guy in their high school and she'd be _damned_ if another bitch got him first.

Besides it was only right for them to be together he was the most popular guy while she was the most popular girl.

-

-

**Back at home**

-

-

She was still awake, trying to make the house perfect for Kagome and her friend.

Kikyo called to tell her that she was staying over Inuyasha's house an hour earlier.

She never really approved of Kikyo staying over a boy's house even if she did like Inuyasha, but what Kikyo wants Kikyo gets. It didn't matter if she refused, Kikyo wouldn't listen.

She already knew Kikyo wasn't a virgin anyway.

They had the "talk" already.

Hopefully Inuyasha was Kikyo's only "bed buddy" but she had her doubts at times.

Wiping away the sweat, she sighed.

'I was such a bad mother for favoring Souta and Kikyo more, but I promise you Kagome I will make it up to you'

With that thought she fell asleep with a smile.

-

-

**With Sango and Kagome**

-

-

Kagome and Sango were still chatting happily about their plan to get Kikyo back for being (in Sango's words) "such a meanie" to Kagome when she was younger and what was the best way to ruin her then to knock her out of the spotlight?

Kagome told Sango about how all Kikyo took pride in. Beauty and popularity. It was sickening really.

They even heard from Souta that Kikyo was dating Inuyasha Takahashi. No surprise there, Kikyo went after the best and _only_ the best.

Kagome _was_ a bit disappointed at first but dismissed the feeling since it was only a small childhood crush right?

He was a nothing special jerk.

Two hours already passed and the girls were feeling drowsy again, their eyes drooped and sleep overtook them once again.

_'Kikyo, watch out'_

---

Kagome and Sango woke up when a painful sound rang in their ears.

As they gritted their teeth, they held onto eachother's hands until the pain went away.

"Okay people rise and shine, it's about 12:30 PM and we are about to land in 3...2...1!"

Kagome groaned.

"Kaggy-baby, we have arrived!"

-

-

Once the door opened Kagome and Sango skipped out with their luggage's in hand.

"Japan, here we come!"

They looked around the airport and Kagome dialed her mom's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

Her mother sounded tired.

Kagome coughed. "Uhm..Mama, it's Kagome"

"Sweetie are you there? I'll come pick you up now if you want."

Kagome, feeling guilty politely declined the offer.

"No it's alright. You sound tired, Sango and I will just catch a cab."

Before her mother could argue she ended the call and turned to Sango who was currently buying coffee at a small starbucks in the airport.

"Hey Sango we're going to catch a cab, kay? I didn't want mama to come, she sounded like she didn't get any sleep".

Sango nodded, understanding.

The two girls strolled to the exit and once they were out of the stuffy airport they called over a yellow taxi and climbed in.

-

-

**With Kikyo and Inuyasha**

-

-

She stood up from the soft mattress scanning the room for her clothes.

She woke up from her phone's ringtone. It was her mother who called, reminding her to come home and "greet" her little sister.

Inuyasha had woken up silently watching Kikyo's naked form trying to look for clothes.

"Where ya goin' babe?"

He saw her crane her neck towards him and she rolled her eyes.

"I have to welcome home my _baby_ sister"

He pouted, "Shower?"

Kikyo smirked dropping the clothes back on the carpet.

"Already ahead of you."

This should be fun.

After taking their _sweet _time in the shower they got dressed, Kikyo in the extra clothing she stashed in Inuyasha's closet just incase.

A black mini skirt and a pink baby tee completed her outfit of the day.

Inuyasha dressed in a pair of baggy jeans and a crisp white shirt, wrapped his arms around Kikyo's small waist while the made their way outside to his shiny, read convertible.

-

-

**Kagome and Sango**

-

-

The cab driver was a chubby middle aged man with spiked gray hair, and big lips.

He kept on staring at them, which was _really_ starting to scare them.

Kagome and Sango shuddered when he licked his chapped lips and winked at both of them.

_Ew_.

Nasty.

They were both frustrated by how slow the ride was going and tried to do antyhing that would keep them occupied, but nothing worked.

Damn.

Sango glanced at the gold watch on her wrist and stared blankly at the time,

1:15 PM

In about half an hour they were bound to be there. She heard Kagome yawn, her eyes casually looking out the window.

They were sure to make an entrance when they get there.

-

-

**The Higurashi's and Inuyasha**

**-**

-

All four of them were downstairs, waiting...

And waiting.

And _waiting_.

And---what the fuck was taking them so long?

Inuyasha growled, he was hungry and the bitch still wasn't there!

Kikyo kissed the palm of his clawed hand lightly and gave him a devilish smile mouthing the words, "I'll make it up to you later"

He smirked, so there _were_ things to look forward to.

His thoughts were interrupted when the front door slammed open dramatically.

Two girls strutted their way in, hips swaying perfectly.

The one with glossy raven hair caught his eye as she stood, her form bathed in sunlight. She tossed her hair back and flashed a smile.

"No welcome home?"

A playful pout played on her rosy lips.

Everyone's answer were all the same,"_Huh_?"

"Who the hell are you?" Kikyo screeched. Who did these two think they were walking in _her _house stealing the spotlight?

The brunette spoke for the one in the red dress, "Presenting Kagome Higurashi and Moi, Sango Tajiya."

The brunnette giggled, flipping her hair back.

Oh hell no. _That _was her ugly little sister?

Everyone in the room had their mouths wide open.

"_Wow_."

-

-

**Author's Note: **How was it? Hope it was atleast okay. (:


	6. Jealousy, Half breed, Stalkers&Catfights

**Author's Note**: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you for all the reviews! They are all appreciated. I hope they keep on coming! Lol. (;

* * *

'_Dayum._ She is _fine_!'

I snapped out of my thoughts when Kikyo turned a sharp glare my way. I sputtered and turned away.

raced towards the young lady and swept her up in her arms. "You're stunning! Baby, mommy missed you so much. Yes she do, oh yes she did!" She cooed, pinching Kagome's cheeks as if she was a new born baby. Kagome laughed nervously. Had everyone gone insane?

Sango cleared her throat behind mother and daughter, interrupting the sweet yet odd moment. "I don't want to interrupt but uh…I'm sure Kaggy here is tired and she probably wants to rest.."

Mrs. Higurashi examined the other girl as if just realizing she was there, she yelled "AH-HA" and trapped the now frightened girl in her arms. "You're my friend's lovely daughter!"

Sango who was a bit creeped out just nodded and peeled herself away from the petite woman's grasp. Kagome sensing her friend's discomfort, pulled Sango away and they both ran upstairs trying to get away from the crazed, hyper woman.

Once they were inside Kagome's childhood room, she looked around her old room. White walls, white carpet, white sheets, white _everything_!

Kagome reminded herself to redecorate,_ very soon._ She loved the color green so she'd probably repaint the walls green and add a few fluffy pillows here and there. Anything, _something_ that wasn't so white. Apparantly, Sango had the same thoughts because she jumped up and clapped her hands, "Oh yeah. Decorating time, yay!"

"Sango, I'm tired. Can we take a nap before we go out. _Please_?" Kagome did her best puppy dog pout hoping Sango would fall for it.

Sango groaned. Why had she taught that girl the look again?

Sango rolled her eyes and nodded while jumping in the comfy looking bed with a giddy Kagome following behind.

-

-

**Downstairs**

-

-

Souta was dumbstruck. That was his favorite sister? His nerdy but perfectly nice sister?

He always thought she was pretty in her own way but now she was just..._wow_. He couldn't believe it, but he was happy for her.

One look at Kikyo's face waspriceless! Where was a camera when you needed one? Kikyo was actually _jealous_!

He decided to use that to his advantage."Wow Kagome looks like a model! She even looks better than you Kikyo!"

Souta gulped when he saw the death glare Kikyo directed towards him, she lunged at him while he ran from her trying not to get caught.

"Mommy, mommy the _fat_ lady's trying to squish me!"

Kikyo gave an overly dramatic gasp, "I am not fat!"

He snorted, "You can say that again. You're stick skinny, everyone knows guys like their girls to have a little meat, you know big** ass**ets"

Souta emphasized the ass in assets to prove his point, but started running around again when his mom glared at him too.

What day was it? NationalKillSouta day?

"Souta I raised you better than that!"

If you were looking for Inuyasha he was currently rolling on the ground laughing and silently agreeing with the kid.

Kikyo really needed to get bigger "assets" but then again, her breasts sure as hell did make up for it.

Was he a pervert for thinking that?

No.

He was a average seventeen year old--minus the dog ears and every other demon trait he had.

-

-

**The Girls**

-

-

Kagome woke up about ten minutes later when Sango pounced on her. She grunted and cracked an eye open, "_yes?_"

Sango pouted "I gave you your nap. Now come on, we need to partaaay! I didn't travel all the way to a different country and get away from my parental units _just _to sleep, ya know?" Kagome sighed she couldn't sleep anyway she just kept on dreaming of all these loud noises.

Wait-- she could still hear it! It was definitely coming from downstairs. Maybe these people were all actually crazy now and she was the _only_ sane person left.

Sighing, she stood up and stretched, looking around for Sango. That girl really needed to stop disappearing all the damn time.

"_Girl _how _you _doing" Kagome yelped and fell back onto the bed.

Dammit.

She stuck her tongue out cursing under her breath and causing Sango to have a giggle fit.

"I didn't know you knew all those words!" Sango patted her friend's head as if she was a puppy, but still keeping a good distance away from her mouth since Kagome kept trying to bite her.

"Now, now Kaggypoo no need to get all rough."

Kagome smirked, "Yeah I definitely agree. I don't know where you been."

"Exac-- wait are you calling me dirty?"

"If the thong fits!" Kagome said in a singsong voice.

Sango flipped her off before asking for the direction to the bathroom. The girls both decided to take a bath before going out, they definitely needed one.

-

-

**Downstairs**

-

-

Kikyo was fuming. She was beyond angry. She couldn't believe her ugly sister outshined her, of _all_ people!

Kikyo Higurashi does not get jealous!

She was a beautiful in every way and she did have a booty! So Souta was just stupid for saying she didn't. What does he know? She had more booty than those two sluts had combined! He could just eat up his words for all she cared!

Inuyasha wasn't even paying attention to her anymore, he kept going back to a blank expression like he was thinking of something or _someone_.

It better be about her and not Kagome!

Not the ugly one in the family!

No, no, no, no, no, no, **no**! She would not, could not, and will not have it!

She refused to be beat by two wannabe's!

And that leggy brunette, what was the bitch's name?

Ah yes Sango, _she _needed to stay out of her way if she knew what was good for her, and as for her sweet, little Kagome; she would pay dearly. As long as she, Kikyo Higurashi was here she will not give into _any_one, nor will she back down. Soo their pathetic attempt to take the spot light from her will just all be a waste. A complete waste!

They might've won this small, silent battle; but she'll win the war! They have not seen the last of Kikyo Higurashi! She mentally smirked, she was just so smart sometimes that she scared herself.

"Uh Kikyo? Can you stop with the face? Your kinda freaking me out I might even have nightmare tonight because of you!"

"SOUTA!" their mother yelled smacking the boy's head softly while Inuyasha tried to stifle his laughter. The kid was funny.

Kikyo glared coldly at her younger brother, he was lucky their mother was there!

The stupid brunette, Kagome, and Souta would soon be on their knees begging for mercy if she had anything to say about it.

"Watch out little bro." she mouthed.

He gulped and looked away from the "scary lady".

He looked back her way. "Well you stuff your bra!"

Kikyo huffed, "No I don't!"

Souta stuck his tongue out, "Uh-huh! Liar, liar bra on fire!"

-

-

**The Girls**

-

-

Sango knocked on Kagome's door repeatedly. What was taking this girl so long?!

Kagome finished off her dark curls, running her fingers through her blue-black tresses. She swiped on a bit of nude gloss and curled her lashes a bit.

Sango was still banging nonstop when Kagome opened the door, surprising the red-faced girl and making her tumble on top of the other.

"What took you so long?" Sango asked brushing imaginary dust off her shorts.

Sango looked Kagome up and down, nodding her head in approval. Her friend wore a black, pleated skirt along with a lace camisole, and white wedges that wrapped around her ankles to mid-calf.

Kagome smiled and complimented Sango's choice of clothing; a pair of cuffed, jeans shorts which was accompanied with a formfitting, off the shoulder top and red pumps. Her signature fuschia eyeshadow on her eye lids, but a bit more smoked out and defined with eyeliner and coats of mascara.

After deciding on eating out first they both headed downstairs chattering about random stuff.

Once they were downstairs all eyes turned towards them.

-

-

**Downstairs**

-

-

The four had been watching a movie when their guests of honor decided to pay them a visit. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and gushed about how pretty they looked, Souta smiled and gave a little wave, Inuyasha stared awe-struck yet again, and Kikyo seethed. Her arms crossed and a pout on her glossed lips.

"Hey mama, we're going out for a while. We'll be back later, 'kay?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Of course. Oh and I forgot to tell you guys, your cars are parked outside. The Taijiya family shipped them out for you girls, I never knew you had a car Kagome!"

Sango squealed in delight racing out to hug her "baby" completely forgetting Kagome. Kagome rolled her eyes at her friend's antics then turned her attention back to her mother.

"Yeah well I saved up the money you sent me over the years which was more than enough. A little _too_ much actually. Plus, I worked at a local pet store--Oh and I also saved up the money I got on holidays. So yep."

Her mother laughed, "I always knew you were the responsible one and if I must say, your car is _um.._what is it you kids say nowadays? Off the necklace?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

"Mom! It's _off the chain_ and no one says that anymore! Sheesh. How embarrasing!"

Souta turned towards Kagome, asking her about her car.

"Oh, it's a beige Cadillac CTS V."

Souta stared wide eyed at his sister, "That's my dream car!"

Kagome giggled, "You want to go see it before me and Sango leave?"

Souta nodded his head vigorously before jumping to his feet and racing out the door.

Kikyo was pissed. How could her _little _sister have a car while _she _had to get rides from her friends' and Inu!?

"_Mom_ I want a car!"

Mrs. Higurashi tsk tsked her before following Souta and Kagome out the door. Kikyo pouted even more before turning to her boyfriend who was still staring at the spot Kagome was standing. Kikyo glared at him stomping up the stairs to her bedroom indifferently.

Inuyasha was_ rudely _interrupted from his daze by loud heels clicking. He stared at Kikyo's flat "assets" before muttering "she really needs to work on that" then making his way in the kitchen to make some ramen.

-

-

**Outside**

-

-

"Wow Kagome your so cool!" Souta exclaimed, his eyes wide at the sight of his dream car.

Kagome giggled along with Sango, "I'm anything but cool, but I promise you I'll drive you somewhere in it kay?"

Souta nodded still gawking at the car. Sango was beginning to miss her own little brother, resting her hand on her bestfriend's younger brother's shoulder she smiled warmly at him, "You remind me so much of my little brother, Kohaku."

Souta looked up at the older girl just noticing how pretty she was, he blushed and looked away murmuring a soft "oh".

Kagome chuckled noticing her brother's heated cheeks. So he lhad a little crush eh?

"Aww that's so adorable!"

Souta and Sango looked over at Kagome questioningly, "Huh?" They both voiced.

Kagome just covered her mouth with her hands shaking her head. "Nothing, nevermind." She giggled.

Sango rolled her eyes playfully, "_Well _we're taking too long. Let's go! I'm hungry!"

Kagome smiled cheekily, "Now you know how I felt when you forced me to get a make up over."

"Make up over? Dontcha mean _make over_?"

"Whatever, same thing to me. Let's just go already!" Kagome grumbled hopping into her car. Sango did the same hopping into her own car. The two girls waved bye to Souta before speeding down the street with their music blaring.

-

-

**Wacdonald's**

-

-

The girls parked next to eachother in front of Wacdonald's, Sango jumped out forgetting the keys and leaving the radio on.

Kagome sighed turning the radio off and pulling the keys out before walking in the fast food restaurant, and making her way towards the booth her friend sat in.

"How did you get the food so fast?"

Sango looked up from stuffing her face with greasy fries and answered Kagome with food still in her mouth.

"'Cause I was hungry! _And_ I threatened that dude that I would castrate him if I didn't get my food in the next minute, _Duh_!"

Kagome laughed, "You really are a crazy bitch. You know that?"

"Yup." Sango replied batting her long lashes.

"Now eat! I ordered for you."

Kagome did as she was told, chewing daintily on each french fry.

Sango rolled her eyes, "Would ya quit eating like a prissy princess? You're makin' me feel like a damn pig!"

"Maybe cuz you are one!"

Sango stuck her tongue out and went back to her food ignoring her friend's "Ugh. N_as_ty!" remark.

After half an hour of eating, the teens cleaned up their booth and left to explore the city.

-

-

**Kikyo and Inuyasha**

-

-

"Why did you keep staring at her!?" Kikyo screeched throwing the nearest thing she could reach (which unluckily) were seven inch heels.

Inuyasha barely dodged the red heels, growling loudly he spun around to face his girlfriend.

"Look don't be a fuckin' bitch---"

"But I am _your_ bitch!" Kikyo cut in with a confident smirk.

Inuyasha snarled, "Don't cut me off and stop screeching in my damn ears, ya good for nothing hoochie!"

Kikyo grit her perfectly straight teeth, "I am not a hoochie! And **fyi** I am good for something!" Kikyo yelled crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air.

"Oh yeah I forgot you are good at something."

Kikyo smiled triumphantly.

"For sucking my dick."

Her smile faltered, flipping her hair back she started cursing at him.

Inuyasha didn't mind much much, he was use to her little tantrums, _until _he heard one word leave her pretty little mouth, "_Half-breed!"_

Inuyasha growled low trying to prevent himself from inflicting any physical harm to his soon to be ex girlfriend.

"Excuse me would ya mind repeating that?"

Kikyo glared, no sign of fear in her charcoal eyes.

"_HALFBR--"_

Kikyo didn't get to finish the word, she was suddenly shoved roughly against her bedroom walls.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that damn name or you'll never live to suck on any guy's dick again, you know what? I don't even know why I stuck around with you _bitch. _You're always acting as if you're better than me because you don't have any "dirty" demon blood. Fuck it, there's no point in sticking around anymore. It's over, we're through, I'm done with you."

Inuyasha let go of the trembling girl and calmly strolled out the room forcing a smile towards and the kid. Kikyo snapped out of her state of shock and ran out her room, catching Inuyasha just before he was about to leave the door.

"If you leave now dontcha ever even_ think_ of crawlin' your sorry ass back to me!"

was too surprised to do anything and Souta was sniggering in the corner.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Never crossed my _dirty half breed _mind!" Without even a glance he left the house slamming the door behind him and leaving Kikyo seething. She stomped up the stairs ignoring her mother's cries for her to get back down.

"This is all that bitch's fault if she hadn't come back I'd still have my Inu. I was gonna be nice and just make her life bad, but now I will make her life a living nightmare!" Kikyo snarled jumping into the heaps of cool silk on her untidy bed.

-

-

**With The Now Single Inuyasha**

-

-

He was pissed. What the fuck did that bitch think she was saying? He was sensitive about the whole "half breed" thing. She was lucky he even bothered with her. Why did he even deal with her for this long? The sex was good, but he could always find something better. She was cute, but she wasn't all that.

Now that he thought about it, the only reason he actually went out with her was because people just assumed they would start dating and they did, because they were a good "popular" match.

He scoffed, how stupid was that? He might've actually cared for her in the beginning before she started nagging and complaining, and it was fun while it lasted, but he never took her seriously anyway. They still saw other people while they had their on and off relationship going.

He turned up the radio and sped away. She wasn't worth his time anymore, he had his eyes set on someone else now.

-

-

**With the Girls**

-

-

"_Sango,_ I'm tired where are we 'pose to be driving?" Kagome whined to her cell only to hear the line go dead.

"Fine, just hang up on me." muttered Kagome, putting her phone away while scanning the road for her friend's black car.

-HONK HONK-

Kagome looked out the window seeing her friend driving beside her. Kagome sighed frustrated and looked back at the road until her phone started ringing again, growling she grabbed her phone and answered in a dangerously low voice. Sango tsk tsked before telling her to turn the corner and follow her car, screaming she ended the call and did as she was told, driving a bit above the speed limit.

When she stepped out the car she looked around and saw a huge building with flashing lights and loud music. Sango tapped her shoulder gently, waving. Kagome stared around quizically.

"Where the hell are we?"

After Sango lectured her about (in her words) "bad wordies" she answered the question while pulling Kagome at the surprisingly short line.

"It's a club, duh! I saw it online and it's pretty popular. I guess mostly at night but since it's just the middle of the day..."

Sango trailed off while Kagome rolled her eyes and asked Sango how they were going to get in since they were under age. Sango pulled out fake I.D.'s from her leather patent purse and showed them to Kagome.

"How the hell did you get these!?"

Sango rolled her eyes and answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Duh, from the people who make 'em!"

Kagome smacked her cheek, "No I mean who--you know what? _Never mind_!"

Sango just giggled and gave their I.D.'s to the bouncer.

He eyed them (their bodies more specifically) and winked before letting them in. The girls shuddered. Why the hell did old guys keep hitting on them? Where were all theyoung cuties? Just a minute after they stepped in, a _fine_ teenage guy came up to them_. Finally_!

He grabbed both of their hands and kissed each of them, a charming smile on his handsome features.

Both girls were blushing furiously now.

"My, my two beautiful ladies what a lucky day eh?"

The two girls blushed even harder, that is until they felt something grab them somewhere that was **definitely **not their hands.

THWACK

SLAP

SMACK

KICK

The prevert just grinned widely and shook their hands again, "I think we'll get along just fine ladies allow me to introduce myse---"

"Omigosh Miroku! Baby, I thought you said you were gonna call me last night?"

Sango and Kagome glanced at eachother tin disbelief. The nerve of this guy!

Miroku looked around, nervously scratching the back of his head, "Um...yeah about tha---"

Again he was cut off as two more girls latched themselves on each of his arms while glaring venomously at Sango and Kagome.

"Ohemgee! It's Miroku!" the duo said in their ditsiest voices, glaring at the girls before rolling their eyes and walking away.

Miroku tried shaking the girls off, but they refused to let go so he just sighed and decided to let the two girls buy him drinks competing for his affections.

"Can you believe him? and what was up with those little sluts? Their both like walking H.I.V'S!"

Kagome grinned wickedly, "Is wittle Sango jweaous?"

Sango flipped her long hair back and murmured a whatever.

Kagome laughed, "_Riiiggghhtt_, well what are we 'pose to do now?"

"DANCE!" Sango squealed, hauling Kagome down at the dance floor.

Every guy watching these two were sure to get "happy" down there as the girls continued to dance explicitly _including_ a pair of amber eyes who concentrated on the one with curled, pitch black hair.

"Damn."

He said to himself.

"Yeah they are somethin' huh? Both of 'em are just how I like 'em too, _fiesty_!"

"Miroku I might be classifed as a 'playa' but you take the word to a whole new level!"

"Yeah, spoke the hanyou who had a massive orgy with five females!"

"Don't blame me. I'm just sexy!"

Miroku laughed, "I'm sexier."

"You wish."

"Yeah, yeah stop talkin' bout it we're startin' to sound gay." Inuyasha said while still focusing on the black haired beauty on the dance floor who, might he add has a _really _nice booty! He still couldn't believe that _she _was the homely looking little girl he used to know and he even picked on with Kikyo. That's how the evening went on, while Miroku kept trying to dance with the brown haired one, Inuyasha just kept watching his ex's little sister! It was pretty pathetic to be honest.

He watched as she laughed, how she flicked her hair, how she spun a strand around unconsciously, and how she bit her lip when she was nervous and all this just by watching her for a few minutes..Or hours.

He glanced down at the gold Rolex on his wrist. It's been about two hours already, that's nice.

Waitwaitwait..WHAT?!

_**Two **_**Hours**!?

"Fuck!" he was supposed to have went home an hour earlier they were having some kind of banquet shit!

He jumped off the silver stool running out the entrance, unaware that a pair of blue eyes were watching him and secretly knew he was gawking at her for an hour!

Stalkerish but sweet in a way. Didn't he go out with her sister? So why was he at a club watching her? Miroku said he use to be some "top playboy" or something like that, before he went steady with Kikyo, but who really cares?

She snorted, typical male pig! Or in his case male dog!

Or puppy...

She snickered. If she ever talked to him that'd be what she'd call him, puppy!

While Kagome was lost in though, Sango was busy with Miroku.

"You're nothing but a perverted playboy!" Sango screamed.

"Aww, your even beautiful when you're mad honeybuns!"

Sango groaned, "_Ugh_! Stay away, ya freak!"

Sango stomped away pulling Kagome along with her and out of the now packed club.

"YES I AM A FREAK IN MANY WAYS MY DEAR SANGO, I'D BE HAPPY TOO SHOW YOU!" Miroku called out while waggling his eyebrows suggestively. All he got was a loud groan and another colorful string of curse giggled whispering, "Ya know ya wanna!" in Sango's ear earning a cold, hard glare from her friend.

It was now close to seven pm and both girls were worn out. Forty-five minutes later the girls both arrived, still incredibly sober and Kagome unlocked the door trying to be as quiet as she could be. When both girls were in they tried to creep quietly up the stairs until the lights suddenly flicked on.

"So ya head fun whoring? You sluts?!" Kikyo stood in nothing but a pink nightie, her arms crossed under her breasts.

Sango gritted her teeth, clenching and unclenching her fists.

"Kagome I'm 'bout to jump this bitch so unless you want to help out I advise you to run upstairs!" Sango whispered heatedly in Kagome's ears, loud enough for Kikyo to hear.

Kikyo laughed. "Ya can't do _shit bitch_!"

Sango growled dangerously, "You stupid, dimwitted, slut!"

Kagome laid her hands on Sango's shoulders comfortingly, "Sango please. Let's just go upstairs."

Sango sucked her teeth and let Kagome pull her upstairs, glaring at Kikyo the whole time.

Kikyo just laughed snidely.

-

-

**With Inuyasha**

-

-

"INUYASHA!" Inu Tashio yelled growling in frustration.

"Do you know how embarrassing it is not to have your own son show up at his own parent's banquet? We had to tell them you were in very bad condition, Your mother is so disappointed in you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes causing his father to growl even louder. "Yeah, yeah I'm sorry old man I was busy."

Inu Tashio clenched his fists to prevent himself from attacking his son.

"Sweetie, this was a very important banquet and people, including us were expecting you to come. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to punish you now." Izayoi stated gently.

"Yeah by letting me rip him apart." Inu Tashio muttered.

Inuyasha scoffed.

"You couldn't do nothin' old man"

"Why YOU---"

"Tashio, honey why don't we just think of a punishment for him and leave this situation alone for now. I'm really tired." Izayoi pouted, eyes pleading.

Inu Tashio sighed and nodded. He brushed past his son and stomped upstairs cursing all the way there. Izayoi winked at Inuyasha and smiled sweetly."We'll have your punishment by tomorrow morning okay Yash? I'm very disappointed in you, but what made you late anyway?"

Inuyasha sighed running his fingers through his hair,"Well I broke up with Kikyo so I was pissed and everything else left my mind all I could think about was our break up." Inuyasha decided to leave out the information that he went to a 21 and over club and that he was busy watching his ex's sister. Izayoi furrowed her brows in deep thought, "She seemed like a lovely girl and she's quite a looker even if I'm not too fond of her. I did like her a bit."

"She called me a damn half breed. How is that lovely? And she aint all that!"

Izayoi gasped. She never really liked the girl much but since her baby liked her and kept her around the longest she tried to get along with the girl, but from what her baby told her right now she just disliked her even more.

"Oh Sweetie that's horrible!"

Inuyasha muttered a "whatever" before giving his mother a quick hug because he was a momma's boy after all, and walking upstairs to his bedroom. Izayoi sighed, she didn't understand why her son had such bad taste. She didn't like any of the girls he went out with.

He better pick out a nice girl by the age of eighteen or she'll have to choose for him, she wasn't getting any younger (even if she has about three or four more life times to live) and she wanted grand children! Izayoi grabbed a box of pocky munching on them while gliding upstairs to the bedroom she shared with her husband.

She kept on imagining the perfect grand child snickering silently at the images of her step son, Sesshomaru and her baby Inuyasha with protruding bellies.

-

-

**With Inuyasha**

-

-

He was on AIM Instand messaging with Miroku.

**lovaboi**: Sup Yash

**itzallboutdaears**: Sup

**lovaboi**: u goin' 2 bankotsu's party?

**itzallboutdaears**:prolly

**lovaboi**:wats wrong wit u boooooiiiiii u arent actin normal

**lovaboi**: o yea tell me how u n kik's broke up

**itzallboutdaears**: ay ay ay i broke up wit her

**lovaboi**: watever. juz tell me already!

**itzallboutdaears**: she called me a half breed

**lovaboi**: ouch

**itzallboutdaears**: dnt matta started gettin tired of her neway tryna keep me on a leash pssshh

**lovaboi**: lol i knew the legendary yash couldn't stay in a relationship for long.

**itzallboudaears**: yea ur rite i sho cant i prolly goin to da party now since i aint got no gf tryna keep me away!

**lovaboi**: yeah ay i g2g i think i was pose to go to a date n hour ago lez hope she aint dat mad

**itzallboutdaears**: dumbass

Inuyasha logged off, chuckling lightly.

Miroku always knew how to make him laugh with his stupid self.

Yawning he jumped in his bed of silk, a picture of a certain someone still stuck in his head.

-

-

**Author's Note**: Dude that took too long to right. I apoligize, I know it's pretty boring but I had to add Miroku and Inu's and Kikyo's breakup. The real fun starts in the next chapter or maybe the chapter after the next chapter or maybe the next next chapter after the next chapter who knows?

Oh and for the screen name thing it's pretty obvious who lovaboi and itzallboutdaears are ne?


	7. Back to School

"KAGOME! Time for schooooooool!" Sango yelled in Kagome's ear causing the girl to fall out of bed and glare up at her behind heavy-lidded eyes. "Sheesh waking up to your screaming voice is soooo nice." She grumbled sleepily. "Thanks!" Sango replied, a bright smile in place. She was already ready for the day, dressed in dark washed, lowriders along with an oversized shirt, fitted around the waist with a large belt while her chestnut brown hair hung down her back, perfectly straightened.

Kagome rolled her eyes and retorted calmy, "I was being sarcastic!"

Sango just winked and left bouncing out the room.

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh. How was Sango able to stay so peppy? Especially in the morning! Kagome looked around her newly redecorated bedroom. The walls were still white and she still had her favorite white sofa and the white bean bags beside it, but more splashes of colors were strewn around the room while pictures adorned the white walls, pictures of the good days in America. She really missed America, her friends, the school, the Taijiya family! It felt so unfamiliar here in Japan. She forgot where everything was and she felt like an outsider in her own house!

She sighed yet again, glancing up at the lip shaped wall clock across from her she growled in annoyance, "6:00 AM"

It was too early! School didn't start for another two hours!

Dammit Sango!

If it was just six in the morning right now what time did that girl wake up? That girl just loved to annoy her, she should be grateful that she loved her so much! Spinning on her heels, she shut the door to her personal bathroom behind her silently, and stripped off her pj's before climbing in the shower.

-

-

**Inuyasha&Parents**

-

-

Inuyasha growled, glaring heatedly at his smirking half brother, Sesshomaru.

"Yo lord fluffy wipe that smirk off your face or leave dammit!"

Sesshomaru inwardly flinched at the nickname and stared coldly towards his hanyou _half _brother.

"Now, now boys calm down and _apoligize_!" Izayoi gave them both her famous puppy dog face and almost burst out laughing at the sight of the two bickering brothers sighing and apoligizing through gritted teeth.

"This Sesshomaru is leaving." With that the eldest one left.

Inuyasha turned towards his mother. "_Mom_, why? I thought I was your baby boy?" He said with a pout.

Izayoi giggled, "Aww poor baby. I'm sorry I did all I could. You're lucky it's only for one month, your father was about to make it three months so get off my back!"

Inuyasha grumbled running upstairs to his room to get ready for school.

Inu Tashio grinned before putting his son's driver's license away in his back pocket.

"Atleast you'll get some excersise, you're geting a little chubby baby!" Izayoi yelled. She giggled when she heard Inuyasha whine and whimper like a puppy. Shaking their heads Izayoi and Inu Tashio walked to the dining room to eat their breakfast.

-

-

**Inuyasha**

-

-

He couldn't believe he had to walk to school and anywhere else he wanted to go to for a whole freakin' month! And if he even tried to sneak out and use one of their many cars, he'd get in even bigger trouble. How cruel were his parents?

Sighing, he roughly snatched on a pair of baggy blue jeans, buttoned up his silk, red buttonup shirt, and tied the laces to his red and white Jordans.

He looked himself over smirking at his reflection before going downstairs and slamming the front door behind him, ignoring his laughing parents.

-

-

**Kagome**

-

-

She stepped into her room, clutching onto the cotton white towel wrapped around her. She glanced at her clock to check the time. She still had plenty of time to get ready.

Humming, she rummaged through her closet and pulled out a satin lace sweetheart top, acid washed skinny jeans, and a pair of bowed peep toe sling backs. She pulled on the clothes. After, she moved towards her vanity and grabbed a pair of silver bow earrings, latching it onto her ears and sliding on an embossed lacquered bangle onto her wrists.

She looked around for Sango before calling out for her. "Sango! Where are you?"

"Here I am!" Sango skipped into the room with a smile.

Kagome waved with one hand while the other brushed through her wet hair. "You think I still have enough time to blowdry?"

Sango flipped open her cell phone and nodded. "Yeah, but it'll take up most your time and we wont have enough time to check out the campus before school starts."

Kagome narrowed her eyes in thought, "I guess I'll just let it air dry. If it annoys me too much, I'll just put it up into a messy bun."

Sango nodded, grabbing her friend and pulling her downstairs where Souta and Mrs. Higurashi sat eating pancakes with sugary syrup.

"Hi girls! You two look so cute!" Mrs. Higurashi complimented smiling warmly at the both of them.

Sango and Kagome smiled back, each grabbing a bagel and smothering it with butter.

Kagome bit into her bagel and swallowed the piece before speaking. "Mama, Sango and I want to go to school early since we're new there and all. We wanna check it out. Is that alright?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded, going back to the newspaper she was previously reading.

"Aye, Souta want a ride?"

Souta cheered running out the door with his sister and her pretty friend behind him.

"Should we go together in one car or go seperately in our own?" Kagome asked.

Sango giggled. "Definitely separately. I don't trust leaving my baby here all alone with your sister. Who knows what she could do to it?"

Kagome laughed and climbed in the driver's seat while Sango did the same.

Fifteen minutes later the girls both parked next to eachother arriving at their new highschool after dropping Souta off at his elementary school.

The girls examined their surroundings, commenting on how big the school was and noticing how there was no one outside. They both shrugged and entered the school building and immediately all eyes were on them. They both looked at one another, rolling their eyes before strutting their way down the halls. They were very much aware of both the envious glares and the obnoxious cat calls.

Kikyo stared watching her sister and the brunette get the attention that was supposed to be all _hers_!****

_She _was supposed to get those cat calls!

_She _was supposed to get the jealous stares!

Not, _definitely _not her annoying little sister and her stupid friend, but _her_, **Kikyo** Higurashi.**  
**

She cursed, flipping her hair back.

She just entered the school but no one took notice of her since all their attention was on those two.**  
**

She screamed as she stomped towards the girl's bathroom to fix up her smeared make up.

-

-

**Inuyasha**

-

-

He was there when she came in with her friend and they walked down the halls, pointedly ignoring all the attention.

He watched her hips sway and her shiny blue-black hair bounce. He had the sudden urge to lick his lips just watching.

Dammit. Why did she have this power over him? What made her so special?

She was just another girl after all.

But no matter how much he said that over and over in his head, he knew it was a lie.

She wasn't just another girl. She was something else, he just wasn't sure what that something was.

Shaking his head, his attention snapped back to the door again where his ex girlfriend just walked through.

He laughed when she realized she wasn't getting any attention and started screaming.

"Inu-poo!"

Inuyasha looked toward the shrill voice and saw the fifteen year old, dressed in skimpy clothing who he was just fondeling with moments ago.

Before she came in.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

She pouted, "We're not finished yet!"

Inuyasha smirked, giving her a heated kiss.

"Babe we'll finish this later aight?"

With one last wink he walked away leaving a flustered girl behind.

It was just too easy.

-

-

**Kikyo**

-

-

She was just redoing her make up when two freshmans entered the bathroom gossiping carelessly.

"Can you believe how cute Inuyasha is?" The red-haired one said.

The other girl who looked like a foreigner with long blonde curls and cat-like eyes nodded in agreement answering with a french accent.

"Yez, He'z very handzome vut did you ze za girlz?"

The red-haired girl hummed her answer, "Mhm! They're real pretty!"

Kikyo thought maybe they were talking about herself so she didn't interrupt.

"Yez, Zey are zo nize. I juz love za black haired onez pretty blue eyez and za other girl'z pretty hair!"

The other girl tapped her pointer finger against her chin deep in thought.

"Ah-ha! Their names were Kagome and Sango right? They're new to the school, they came from America I heard!"

Kikyo growled at the mention of her rival's names.

The gossiping girls looked towards Kikyo as if just noticing her.

"Who are you?" The red head asked.

"Who am I!? Listen here and listen good I am Kikyo Higurashi. I run this school, I am queen, you two should already know my name by now! _But_ since I am feeling generous, I'll let you two slide since you're both probably new here, it is the first day of school after all."

Kikyo flipped her hair, rolling her eyes.

The two freshmans looked at eachother with questioning eyes then as if realization dawned on them, the foreign looking one snapped her fingers.

"Aren't vu Kagome'z vig zeeztir?"

Kikyo screamed out of frustration, pushing past the two girls and stomping out the bathroom, stumbling over her own stilleto's.

The two girls looked at eachother again then shrugged and continued chattering about their morning so far in their new school.

-

-

**Sango and Kagome**

-

-

Sango and Kagome just left the office with their schedules in hand. They had most of their classes together, except for one or two where they had to be separated. They were even lucky enough to have their lockers right beside eachother.

After putting their books away and grabbing the ones that were needed for their first period the two girls left with a few lovestruck boys trailing behind them.

It was the first day of school for everybody but the very first day Sango and Kagome ever attended the school. They sort of felt like freshmans, except that they were sophomores instead. They already had admirers and boys trailing behind them like lovesick puppies.

It was really irritating really. They didn't want to be rude so they just tried to ignore them and pretend they weren't there.

The few girls they got the chance to speak to were at first, harsh and a bit rude, but after awhile the girls even ended up liking them both.

The two teens were already quite popular.

Those that they've spoken to, both boys and girls though that they were both sweet in personality and sweet in looks.

Everyone except Kikyo and her posse which consisted of Yura, Kagura, and Ayame.

But even her posse had to admit they liked Kagome and Sango.

Yura thought their hair was nice even though she refused to admit it out loud, Kagura liked their spunk, and Ayame liked how much they had in common with her.

The truth was Ayame never really wanted to be in Kikyo's "clique" but way back when she was new to the school Kikyo said she had potential and gave her a make over. She agreed to be in her little group since she didn't want to be alone. Ayame waved at the girls when Kikyo wasn't looking and the girls waved back mouthing the words, "good luck with that bitch" before they left trying to escape the obnoxious admirers who were begging for some attention from them.

Ayame giggled but stopped when Kikyo glared in her direstion. She lowered her head and fumbled with the hem of the sequined tube top that Kikyo insisted she must wear. She sighed, she wished Kagome and Sango came to Shikon High sooner so maybe if they did, she wouldn't have to put up a front and endure Kikyo's hostile behavior.

-

-

**Inuyasha and his newest play thing**

-

-

They were in the janitor's closet kissing and touching when suddenly...

"COCK-A-DOO-DIL-DOO THE COW SAYS MOO!!!"

There stood Miroku flashing a dazzling smile at his friend and the half dressed girl.

The unsuspecting girl screamed, scrambling to find her shirt and underwear. She fixed her skirt and eased her messy hair down before trying to maintain the little dignity she had left and briskly walked away.

Inuyasha glared at his friend and yelled, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Miroku just smiled, wrote something down on a piece of paper, handed it to him, and ran away.

Inuyasha grumbled then looked down and read the small note.

_Just wanted to have fun and a few laughs ha-ha_

_-Fine a$$ Miroku_

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and crumpled the note into a small ball. He pulled out his phone and checked the time.

8:10 AM

He still had a little more time to play, casually walking down the halls, he stopped when he caught sight of his ex's little sister.

She was surrounded by a bunch of boys! He growled when he saw her blushing at something his rival, Kouga Ookami said.

He'd have to talk to him about that later.

-

-

**The girls**

-

-

While Kagome and Sango were trying to get away from the lovesick boys, Kagome bumped into a wolf youkai.

He was definitely a cutiepatootie, he had the prettiest blue eyes.

The boys caught up to them and Kagome turned to Sango, ordering her to run which Sango gladly accepted after many persuading that she'd be alright.

Kagome turned back to the young wolf youkai and blushed when he took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

Although the blush immediatley left when he claimed that she was "his woman" now. She glared and told him he was a pig and that he no right to claim her as his, but all he did was laugh and said he liked his women fiesty.

She cursed under her breath and kicked him wear it hurts, stalking away from the insane wolf demon who was still laughing even after being kicked down there.

Boy was she right when she said people were all insane now. She turned a corner but bumped into something hard again. She mumbled an apology before looking up and seeing the most beautiful pair of amber eyes.

-

-

**Inuyasha**

-

-

He was clutching his stomach laughing. She just kicked his rival in the nuts!

He stopped laughing when he noticed she was leaving. Silently, he followed and while she wasn't looking and got infront of her so they could "accidentally" bump into eachother.

Which they did.

His breath caught in his throat when she looked up, her clear blue pools staring up at him innocently.

"Yo" He spoke.

She shook her head like a dog and stood up, straightening her wrinkled clothing.

She muttered a greeting, looking down at the ground suddenly finding her shoes_ very_ interesting. She licked her dry lips and he watched intently.

She cleared her throat. "I gotta go find Sango"

All he could do was stare as she scampered away. What was that all about?

He shrugged. Oh well whatever.

The bell rang signaling to everyone that first period was about to start.

Inuyasha sighed as he made his way to his first class.

-

-

**Kagome**

-

-

She couldn't stop her beating heart, why did he have the same effect on her as he did when she was just an unconfidenent thirteen year old.

She couldn't still be interested in him, could she? Biting her lips she twirled a strand of raven hair around her pointer finger.

**BRING BRING BRING**

Where was her first period class again? She looked down at her schedule, room 205. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around for her first period class before spotting it right infront of her. Was she slow or what?

She knocked on the classroom door and waited for a few minutes before a tall, balding man opened the door.

He glared at her, "You're late."

Kagome bit the sides of her cheek. "I'm sorry sir." She squeaked. Everyone was staring at her, guys were once again ogling her, girls were glaring, and Sango was staring at her worriedly.

He sat at his desk and asked her who she was.

"Kagome Higurashi."

She heard him hum quietly then he turned back to her and smiled brightly.

"Kagome Higurashi!" he exclaimed.

"I heard so many good things about you from my old friend!"

She gave him a questioning look and he answered again with another smile.

"Ms. Kaede? She teaches history in Encinal at America."

Kagome smiled, "She was my favorite teacher!"

He smiled, "Well since it's your first day here, you're excused. Now let's see...Who do you want to sit with?"

Most of the boy's hands shot up but she made her way towards Sango who was jumping up and down to get her attention.

She laughed, "Sango your crazy!"

Sango put her hands on her hips, "I thought we established that already!"

The girls laughed unaware of the many eyes on them. Clearing his throat the teacher began his lesson.

Someone poked her from behind in the middle of her note taking, groaning she turned around and saw the last person she wanted to see.

Inuyasha.

He waved and smiled cheekily.

She groaned.

It was gonna be a ******_long_** day!

-

-

**Author's Note**: I'm glad I reached my goal of 100 reviews! (:

Thank you sososososo much!

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even though it wasn't very interesting...

Reviews are always nice. (X


	8. Stupid Boys

**Kagome's Point Of View**

_Finally_!

School was over. It was sooo annoying having Inuyasha in _all _of her classes. How unfair was that?

He drove her cazy the entire school day!

He wouldn't stop bugging her, it was like she had a second Sango except he was a conceited, flirtacious, idiot!

All day it was, "Your eyes are nice." or "You smell good." from that boy.

I could've slapped him, but I kept my cool since that was probably what he wanted, me to lose control and hurt him.

And I could've hurt him _bad_ too!

I know he's a hanyou and all, but at the age of fourteen the Taijiya family had enrolled Sango and I in self defense classes. Sooo, if do say so myself, I am pretty good at kicking some ass. Although, if I was good then Sango was something else! It was like that girl had a second identity. I mean one minute she's all hyper and sweet, but if you get on her bad side she does get pretty scary.

Anyway, my history teacher assigned everbody in groups of three and just my luck, guess who he stuck me with?

Kouga _and_****Inuyasha!

I mean come on!

He might as well have paired me up with the devil!

I let out a breath and stood by my locker waiting for Sango who had pe last period. While I was waiting, guess who came up to me just to make everything all better..._not_.

The she-devil herself, Kikyo!

She slammed me against the metalic blue lockers, her extremely long nails scratching my shoulder blades.

"Listen _little_ sister." She spat while I glared.

"You and your little friend might've gotten all the attention that should've belonged to me instead, but I'm warnin' you now. This is war!"

I could feel her nails digging into my skin, it felt like she was ripping my skin open. I started getting a little woozy, but after I heard her call Sango a dirty whore the pain was long forgotten and I snapped.

I drew my hand back as if attempting to slap, her but instead kneed her in the stomach.

She dropped down in pain clutching her side.

_"Bitch, _you should look at yourself before calling anyone else a whore. Especially people you don't even know. I'm not gonna let you push my around anymore Kikyo, that's not who I am anymore. So just shut the fuck up before I end up cutting your little tongue. "

She looked up from her stomach and glared at me, "You think just cuz you look like that now you're all that but your not!"

I surprised her by laughing, "I don't think that at all! I'm not even close to being perfect and I never will be. I know that, 'cause unlike you, I don't think I'm some kind of goddess!"

Grabbing a fistful of her hair I made her look up at me again, laughing. "You should know you're not some goddess though Kikyo, you're so far from it!"

I glared at her and slapping my hand against her skin. Over and over again.

She sratching and biting at my arms before I finally let her go.

I was thinking of spitting on her, but decided not to and just flicked my hair back as I turned to leave.

Before I could leave, Sango came out running with our little "fan club" not too far behind.

"Kaggy, are you okay?"

I smiled at Sango reassurling and told her that I was just peachy. Our hopeless "fans" rushed towards us and fawned over me and my safety. I really wanted to get away. I plastered a fake smiled on and lead Sango out of the school building so we could leave.

Once we were out, we headed towards our cars and got in. We decided not to go home yet and drove side by side to the beach I use to go to with my father when he was still alive.

I missed him so much, I always had a close relationship with him. I hated Kikyo even more when she didn't cry at our father's funeral. He died because of lung cancer. He was a gentle and patient man, but he just couldn't stop smoking! He really did tryto stop his addiction many, many times, but he never could stay away from it for long. That's probably why I can't stand cigarettes.

We parked out at the parking lot and got out to walk and talk on the shore line.

"Your sister's a bitch." Sango stated I couldn't help but laugh again, "Gee ya think?"

She laughed along, "Was she always like that?"

I stopped in my tracks and looked out to the ocean, deep in thought.

"I...I don't know"

She scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion.

"As a child she was always so quiet we got along fine, never had a close relationship with her, but we didn't really fight much..."

Sango nodded in understanding.

"Everything between us was okay, that is until second grade where she had a bunch of friends and I didn't."

I swallowed hard thinking about my lonely childhood.

"She hung out with my mother a lot and I hung out with my father, I had a close bond with him ya know?"

Sango smiled, encouraging me to continue.

"In a way I think she was jealous of that, but I didn't know why since she had my mother she was always the pretty one and I was the ugly duckling."

I shrugged.

"Yeah well she forgot what goes around, comes around, goes back around and bites ya in the ass"!

I giggled I loved this girl. She always found a way to make me smile. I wish I knew her back then.

Sango clapped her hands, "Yay I made you feel better!"

I shook my head with a soft smile playing on my lips, "I..I don't wanna seem all cheesy and stuff, but Sango I just wanna thank you for ya know..being you."

Sango laughed, "So much for not being cheesy!"

I chuckled.

"Kaggy, you're my bestfriend. I'll always be here."

I hugged her close to me smiling, "We'll be bestfriends forever right?"

Sango hugged me back, "Always."

We let go of eachother laughing, "Now enough of all this over dramaticness let's go down to the mall!"

I giggled. "Over dramaticness? Ahat's not even a word missy! And _mall_? _Why_?We go shopping too much!"

Sango gasped overdramatically."Okay, first of all I don't care if it isn't a word lady! I'll make it a word. And you can _neverevereverever**ever** _go shopping too much!"

I rolled my eyes, "Alright, fine, fine. Can we just take one car though? I'll leave mine at home."

"Okie-dokie"

* * *

A few minutes later Kagome was singing along with Sango to some song about licking lollipops. After they parked and were inside of the huge mall they looked around for anything that caught their eye.

Half an hour later their stomachs both grumbled and they decided to go the food court. They were going back to their booth when the guy named Miroku, who they met at the club came up to them with a few other guys including, to Kagome's displeasure Inuyasha.

Sango growled dangerously, narrowing her eyes at the sight of the pervert, the very cute, sexy pervert from the club.

He just kept popping up. She had pe _and _math with him!

"Yes?" She asked not bothering to sound polite or friendly.

"Can't a guy have a little conversation with a pretty lady?"

"Not if they're annoying hentai's who can't keep their hands to themselves!"

"Why Sango you wound me."

"Good."

Kagome cleared her throat to stop their bickering and smiled at Miroku, "What _do_ you want though Miroku-chan?"

He returned her smile and reached for her hand but two bonks on the head from Inuyasha and Sango stopped him.

Rubbing his sore head he introduced the guys he was with.

Hiten, Inuyasha, and Bankotsu.

They were all a cute group of guys.

The one named Bankotsu shook their hands gently, "Would you ladies want to come to a party I'm having tonight?"

The girls turned to eachother and then turned back to the handsome teenager.

"Uh..I don't know." Kagome answered unsurely.

"We're going!" Sango jumped in, Kagome questioned Sango who just ignored her and told her that they were going. Kagome sighed and just gave in.

The boys left giving the girls the address and their phone numbers to "talk" sometime which the girls just threw away in the trash.

The party was to start at eight and end whenever, so the girls went back to shopping for accessories.

* * *

"Damn those chicks are fine!"

Hiten stated high-fiving with his brother.

"Yeah we know." Inuyasha and Miroku replied casually.

"Which one was hotter to y'all?" Bankotsu asked.

"They're both cute, but I prefer Sango. She has a firmer ass." Miroku answered a lecherous smile in place.

"Both, we could have a threesome" Hiten replied with a smirk.

Bankotsu turned to Inuyasha, "Yo Yash what 'bout you?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't care."

Miroku raised a brow at his friend, "_Oh_ you don't care? Is that why you kept watching Kagome at the club?"

Inuyasha growled, "Whatever! You're the one who wouldn't keep your hands to yourself!"

The guys laughed and messed with Inuyasha for a while before seperating and driving where ever the hell they wanted.

* * *

Kikyo couldn't believe that her sister beat her up and no one even asked about her health! It was all about Kagome! Hellooo, _she _was the one who was mostly hurt! Kagome even pulled her precious hair!

She pouted.

Stupid Kagome.

She sighed.

She was painfully aware that her left cheek was now sporting a giant purple bruise and her ribs felt like they were stepped on over and over again!

Kikyo groaned and limped shamefully downstairs where her mother and younger brother stood confusion marring their features.

"Sweetie, what happened? _How _****did this happen!?" Mrs. Higurashi asked franticly, while Souta could care less. He was actually silently cheering on the person who ever did** that** to Kikyo.

Just as she was about to answer her mother...

Surprise, surprise the skanks walk in, drowning in topples of shopping bags.

Kikyo shot them the meanest look she could muster with a big ass bruise and a bleeding lip.

Kagome and Sango tried their best to hold in their laughter but that was _real _hard at the sight of the battered girl.

Kikyo pointed her finger at Kagome, "That BITCH did this to me!"

Inhaling and exhaling, Mrs. Higurashi asked Kagome gently, "Kagome, dear did you do this to your sister?"

Kagome furrowed her brows and feigned hurt, "Mother why would I do such a thing?"

She made her lip quiver for effect and let a couple "tears" spill from her puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, sweetie don't cry! I believe you dear" Mrs. Higurashi cooed pulling her daughter in for a motherly embrace.

Kikyo seethed.

How dare that bitch lie and fool everybody?

Helloooo, _she _was the victim not that--that sister of hers!

Mrs. Higurashi directed her attention to Kikyo, "Why would you lie and frame your sweet little sister?"

Kikyo glowered, "She is anything _but _sweet mom! She did this to me I can prove it! That Sango girl said she saw the whole thing, why don't you ask her?!" Mrs. Higurashi faced Sango waiting for an explaination.

Sango shook her head. Did Kikyo really think she'd turn against her own bestie just to help _her _out? Was she seriously that stupid?

Stifling the giggles threatening to spill ,she made her best "lost puppy" look and started her story leaving parts of the truth, but twisting some things around.

"Well I just got back from the gym and I was walking towards our lockers when I saw Kagome being slammed against the lockers by Kikyo! I tried to help, but a group of guys blocked my way! Damn pervs! So, I had to watch Kagome get brutally abused by Kikyo, I felt so useless just watching her and not being able to help her out, but some group of guys crushing on Kagome saw the whole ordeal too. So, they peeled Kikyo off of Kagome who was shaking. She was so scared! When Kikyo tried to snatch her up again by the hair she kicked and swatted her arms around accidently kicking Kikyo's stomach and slapping her. Kagome did nothing wrong! It was just self defense!"

Kikyo stood gaping at the bitchette.

Kagome silently applauded her bestfriend and sniggered at the baffled Kikyo.

Mrs. Higurashi glared at her eldest daughter in disappointment, "Kikyo! How could you have done that to your little sister and lied about it too!"

She tsked tsked and commanded Kikyo to march upstairs in her bedroom so they can have a little "talk".

She turned to her daughter and her friend and smiled warmly assuring them that Kikyo's actions would be punished severely before stomping upstairs for their "talk".

When was upstairs and out of earshot the girls burst out laughing. Man, they were meaaan, but that was still an oscar worthy performance.

Sango giggled, "Kagome we should _so _be movie stars!"

Kagome nodded in agreement, still laughing.

* * *

It was 8:05PM and the girls were helping eachother get ready. Kagome was curling Sango's hair while Sango painted Kagome's toes.

After Kagome finished with curling her friend's hair she took a white, silk ribbon and tied her long brown hair into a low, side ponytail.

Sango smiled at her reflection, before directing Kagome to turn around so that she could straighten her hair properly.

After having her hair hair styled by Sango, Kagome smiled in gratitude and applied soft touches of make up on her friend's face while Sango did the same after Kagome finished.

Five minutes later they were both ready.

Sango wore a deep blue, strapless textured taffeta dress. The box pleated skirt ending with a bubble hem and two lace trimmed ruffles. A silk ribboned sash wrapped snugly around her small waist. It was paired with metalic, silver heels, a satin spiral floral accent placed on the center. The thin, stilver straps wrapped around her dainty ankles. Her lips painted a soft pink while her eyes were defined with dark liner and smoked out shadow.

Kagome squealed in delight. She looked gorgeous!

Kagome was clad in a romantic, white halter strap sheen dress made up of silk. A triple rose accent placed delicately at the bustline along the pleated v-neckline, and a flirty finished bubble hem. On her feet she wore black, peep-toe satin pumps with metallic piping and a rosette trim on the sides. The black straps double wrapped around her ankles. Her lips flashed a dramatic shade of a deep red, while her eyes looked even brighter in contrast to the thick coats of mascara and liner.

Nodding their head in approval of their appearance, the girls left to go to the party.

They decided to take Kagome's car and sang along to the songs on the radio station. Kagome laughed when a high note on the song came and neither of them had the abilities to hit it.

A few more bad singing, complaing, I told you so's, and looking,they arrived at a huge house with music too loud and flashing strobe lights.

Kagome shuddered, she hated wild parties. Sango laughed and pulled Kagome in the house.

_Again, _people stopped to watch them.

"I'm getting tired of this!" Kagome whispered in Sango's ears who in response nodded her head with an annoyed expression.

People wouldn't stop staring. Thank goodness Sango's glare and "fist shaking" technique got them to look away and whistle nervously.

Kagome sighed when she spotted their little fanclub.

Oh. Hell. No.

Both girls broke out running at full speed bumping into some people who didn't seem to mind since they were too drunk to care.

**PLOP**

Kagome cursed. Why did she keep bumping into people today?! She looks up irritated and scowls when she sees none other than Inuyash himself towering over her with his trademark smirk._  
_

OyVey.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Kagome dusted herself off.

He wouldn't stop staring either!

"What?" She ask annoyance laced in her voice.

He winked, pushing her up against a wall. He carefully placed his hands on either sides of her head. His breath fanned agianst her nec,k but surprisingly she didn't get all flustered and nervous like she thought she would.

"Hey." he says gruffly nipping her ear softly.

Who knew one word could sound so sexy?

Kagome swallowed thickly. What did Sango teach her to do in situations like this again? Suddenly, she smiled devilishly and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him even closer.

"Hey yourself." She uses a finger to tip his head up and direct his face to look at hers.

His lips were parted slightly, watching her.

Kagome leaned towards his lips acting as if she was about to kiss him, an inch away from their lips meeting, she place her hands against his chest and kneed him in the groin. He grunts in pain and drops to the carpet floor.

Kagome bent down to look him in the eye.

"Ah-ah-ah bad puppy." She taunted, planting a soft kiss on the tip of one of his ears.

With one last wink she flipped her hair, making sure it slapped him across the face.

Sango suddenly appears out of nowhere, laughing insanely.

She keeps on laughing and pats her on the back, "You have done well grasshopper."

Kagome grins and bows down, "Thank you sensei."

They both broke out in a fit of giggles when suddenly their"fanclub" spotted them. They looked towards eachother before sprinting.

"I told you it was a bad idea to come!" Kagome lectures, out of breath.

Sango runs faster, "Shut up and run, girl _run_!"

Their "fanclub" is only a foot away, yelling out a battle cry Kagome starts running faster.

Who knew they could run so fast in heels?

"HIYAH!" Sango cries out.

Kagome raises a brow, still running, "What...(pant) does...(pant) hiyah have to do with (pant) anything?"

Sango shrugs and smiles cheesily "It seemed like fun!"

Kagome shakes her head and they continue to run, until they see an open door. Immediately, they run in and slam the door shut.

The girls look around, noticing that it was a bathroom.

They look around _again _and did a double take. There on the toilet was a girl's head bobbing up and down in between a guy's legs!

Screaming, Kagome runs out the bathroom followed by Sango who was cracking up.

"MY VIRGIN EYES!" Kagome screams.

When the guys heard this they raced towards poor Kagome who yelled "OH HELL NO!" and took off her heels, sprinting away again.

Currently, Sango was rolling around the ground laughing like a mad woman.

Until...

"Aww, my lovely Sango."

A voice sounded.

Sango bounced up alarmed, "Uh-oh." And joined her friend in running around.

"My beautiful Sango!"

"Sango and Kagome we're here for you! We love you!"

"I can help with your virginity Kagome!"

Huffing and panting the girls hauled themselves out to the car, still trying to get away and hurriedly drove away from the love sick puppies. Once they made it home, they crawled up the stairs to their rooms and collapsed onto their beds, still in their party clothes.

They didn't even get to enjoy the rest of the party. Stupid boys.

-

-

-

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the reviews from the last chapter. Everyone is so sweet! (:


	9. Hell to the NOOO!

The next morning Sango and Kagome both limped to their personal bathrooms and took long showers, trying not to fall asleep.

About an hour later, the girls were both dressed for school and eating breakfast.

"Remind me never to let you talk me into going to a party." Kagome groaned, hitting her head continuously on the smooth wooden surface of the dining table.

"Well next time don't listen to me!" Sango retorted while munching on cereal.

Kagome stared down at her diamond studded wrist watch and stared at the time.

7:30AM

"It's still pretty early Sango."

Sango nodded wearily.

"My feet still hurt like hell." Kagome commented, taking off the leopard print flats she wore and rubbing her feet before slipping them back on.

"Mhm." Sango replied, putting the bowl and spoon away.

Smoothing down the graphic tee she wore, she picked up her gray, patent leather bag and searched around in it for her car keys. Kagome called out to Sango as she made her way outside, jingling the keys along the way.

"Be right there!" Sango called back fixing her hair up in a loose, low ponytail.

Sango grabbed her white back pack and gave herself a quick once over. She decided to go for a simpler look today and threw on her most comfortable pair of jeans and layered on a couple of tank tops. She bent down to tie the laces to her white nike's.

When she got out, Kagome was already in her cadillac, making her way over to Kagome's car she got in and buckled on her seat belt.

The girls arrived to their high school about ten to fifteen minutes later.

Once they were inside they were once again mobbed by a group of lovesick boys.

**Ring Ring Ring**

"Thank goodness." Kagome muttered, sitting in an emty seat.

"I know!" Sango agreed, sitting beside her friend.

**Kagome's Point Of View**

"W'sup." a breathy voice whispered in my ear, making me sqeak in surprise.

I turned my head and faced Inuyasha with an annoyed expression.

"What?"

Inuyasha's lips formed into his signature smirk and he replied in a teasing manner, "Oooh touchy, touchy. I thought you would've liked me better after last night."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah..._Right_ do you mean before or after I kneed you in the groin?"

I almost laughed when he flinched.

"I forgot about that...but that wasn't a very nice thing to do young lady."

He wagged his finger playfully with a small pout.

I scoffed.

"Looks like I might have to punish you."

He said in a husky voice. I almost shivered in need, **almost** being the key word.

I didn't.

Thank goodness!

His ego didn't need to get any bigger.

I patted him on the cheek and I replied carelessly. "Yeah...you do that"

Rolling my eyes I turned back to face the front of the class.

In perfect timing a subsitute teacher arrived.

"Hello class !You can all just call me , I can't seem to find the packet your regular teacher left for today's lesson so you may all just talk amongst your selves for the remaining class period alright?"

Everyone nodded their heads then turned to their friends to chit chat.

I gasped in surprise when Inuyasha was suddenly infront of me sitting on the desk facing mine.

"You want anything?" I asked.

"Yeah." he answered with a glint in his eyes.

"_Okay _whatcha want?" I asked getting more and more annoyed by his presence.

"Simple. You." he stated calmly.

Ooh how I wish I could just wipe that smug smirk off his pretty little face.

How stupid is he?

He used me to get closer to Kikyo when I was younger, called me an "ugly bitch" on my thirteenth birthday, then tells me he wants me!?

Un-fuckin'-believe-able!

"_Excuse me?"_ I said between clenched teeth.

"You'll be excused when you answer with a proper 'yay' or 'I'd love to be your girl' Kags, baby."

I inhaled and exhaled, counting to ten. Calm down Kagome, calm down.

"And why the hell would I cheer to being, as you nicely put it 'your girl' Inuyasha?"

The smirk never left his face,

"'Cause girls would die just to be in your position right now."

I raised both my brows at his answer and started laughing lightly.

Standing up, I tipped his chin up to look me in the eye and leaned towards him.

"Good you could ask one of them when I say hell to the fuckin' _no_, bitch."

I heard Sango laughing hysterically and I tried really hard not to laugh along when I saw the stupified expression on his face, he looked like a confused puppy. Then again, I guess he was one right?

"I aint no bitch! Your the bitch, _my _bitch!"

I recoiled from him, seething.

"What makes you think I would trip all over myself to be with someone like _you_!? You're nothin' but a cocky playboy who only has one thing on his perverted mind: fucking sluts or innocent girls! S'ya know what? My answer stays the same hell to the FUCKIN'** _NO_**!"

People were starting to stare and I was surprised that the teacher wasn't even doing anything.

She was actually singing to herself with head phones attached to her ears.

Damn.

I like this teacher!

I could probably just walk out of class right now and she wouldn't even notice!

Hmm?

That's actually a good idea. I'm already starting to feel suffocated being around this asshole.

I flicked my hair back and stalked out of the classroom with Sango eagerly running out the room to catch up with me.

"Damn Kagdy, didn't know you had it in you!"

I smiled, "Me neither!"

We both burst out laughing and looked around the empty halls.

"Sooooo what we gon' do now?" I asked curiosly.

Sango shrugged then she got the "look".

You know the look that means she just thought of something "brilliant"?

Yeah that look!

Sango pulled me towards her and started whispering in my ear.

I started laughing harder at the "brilliant" idea my genius bestfriend came up with in as little as five seconds.

Inuyasha won't know what's comin' to him!

-

-

-

-

-

**Author's Note**: SORRY! I know the chapter's short, but it's 3:55AM right now and I have school tomorrow! Shitttt, Ima be falling asleep by first period!

Anywhooo, leave me a present will ya? (;


	10. Like A Boy

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

A/N: HEY EVERYONE I JUST **_HAVE _**TO THANK Demonprincess25 FOR GIVING ME A GREAT IDEA THANK YOU Demonprincess25!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SWEET REVIEWS I LOVE 'EM ALL..HONESTLY! THEY ALL ENCOURAGE ME TO WRITE MORE!!! HEHE PLZ AND THANK YOU!!!!  
-

-

-

-

-

KAGOME'S P.O.V

Everything was going great!

Perfect really!

Everything was set up and we didn't even need to do anything except for change clothes, fan boys were actually good for something!

Sango came up behind me with a bag in each hand and a devilish smile planted on her face.

"Ya ready Kags?" I heard her say.

I nodded with the same exact smile, "So you gon' mess with that Miroku dude?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you messin' with dog boy! It'll piss Kikyo off _and _tease him!"

I started laughing insanely just thinking about the how his face would look.

We hurried to the closest, empty bathroom and changed into the items in the bag.

I looked down at the clothes Sango chose for me to wear and groaned.

I knew I couldn't trust her to just pick out something normal!

The top was a form fitting lacy, black shirt that stopped right above my naval showing off the small, red cherry tinkling down from my belly button; I wore black short shorts with suspenders loosely hanging down each side; my feet were clad in black, velvet leather, pointed toed, heeled boots and my hair was up in pigtails, slightly curled with temporary red tipped ends; a black hat was placed slightly crooked on my head.

"SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled once I was out of the stall.

"Yes?" she called back skipping to where I was.

I examined her appearance and noticed that her outfit was just as revealing as mine maybe even a little more!

It was a short, black, dickies mini skirt; a clingy, black bebe top that looked more like a sports bra than a shirt; black high heels that wrapped around her ankles up to her calves, and a black and white bandana.

Her perfectly straight, brown hair was now stylishly messy (if that makes any sense) and her usualy soft, pink lips were a bright, blood red.

I gawked, "What.the.fuck did you make me wear and what are YOU wearing!?"

Sango giggled lightly, "What does it look like I'm wearing and what's wrong with the outfit I chose for you? You look so smexy!"

Sango checked her make up in the mirror and left the restroom with a wink.

I just stood there in shock.

What the hell just happened?

Screaming in frustration I covered myself up as much as I could with my arms and left the bathroom following closely behind Sango.

Sango strolled outside to the second quad where there were blue tables, sakura tree's, and a huge crowd of students eating lunch or gossaping.

I gulped nervously,

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

Before I could back out Sango hauled me over to the corner where no one could see us and waited for the music to start.

I saw everyone turn their heads to find out what was going on and where the music was coming from, soon enough everyone's attention was directed towards the table where the blaring boom box was placed.

Sango counted quietly,

One,

Two,

Three!!!

Suddenly Sango and I popped out of hiding dancing our way to the top of the table,

Boys were drooling, girls were glaring, and the school's staff hadn't come out yet.

Good.

But most importantly Kikyo was_ **pissed**_ and Inuyasha's drool was streaming out his mouth like a river!

_Pull up your pants  
(Just Like Em')  
Take out the trash  
(Just Like Em')  
you can dig cash like em'  
Fast like em'  
Girl you outta act like ya dig  
(What I'm talkin' bout')  
Security codes on everything  
Vibrate so your phone  
don't ever ring  
(Joint Account)  
And another one he  
don't know about_

Sango and I sang dancing to the beat before we jumped off the table and danced our ways to our "vitctims".

I stood in front of Inuyasha swinging my hips but moving fast enough so he couldn't catch me and pull me down.

Sango did the same with Miroku who was howling and throwing money in the air.

_[ Hook  
Wish we could  
switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I  
never get back  
Would you ask them  
questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n  
Do'n my own thing  
Ohh_

I dipped low before popping back up again, rolling my hips tauntingly while Sango did the impossible!

She sat on Miroku's lap!

Sango snapped her fingers in his face and flipped her hair before getting back up and dancing seductively.

_[ Chorus  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I did  
act like a boy_

We got in their faces and sang the last few parts of the chorus in their ears.

_[ Guy Chopped & Screwed Voice  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that!  
Wish we could  
switch up the roles  
And I could be that..._

Sango licked her lips and blew in Miroku's ear, smacking his hand away when it tried to get close.

"No touching just looking" I heard her tease playfully.

Or was she being serious?

I could never tell with that girl!

_[ Verse: 2  
Girl go head and be...  
(Just Like Em')  
Go run the streets  
(Just Like Em')  
come home late say  
sleep like em' _

_Creep like em'  
Front with ya friends  
Act hard when you're  
with em' like em'  
(What)  
Keep a straight face  
when ya tell a lie  
Always keep an air-tight alibi  
(Keep Him In The Dark)  
What he don't know won't  
break his heart_

I heard Inuyasha growl when I said the last part of verse two in a serious tone and swayed my hips.

I started strutting over to the middle of the second quad with Sango doing the same.

_[ Hook  
Wish we could  
switch up the roles  
And I could be that...  
Tell you I love you  
But when you call I  
never get back  
Would you ask them  
questions like me?...  
Like where you be at?  
Cause I'm out 4 in the morning  
On the corna roll'n  
Do'n my own thing  
Yea_

Sango and I reached out to eachother dancing explicitly with one another.

[ Chorus  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I did  
act like a boy

We walked back to our chosen guys and sang with the rythm, dancing along with the words.

_[ Bridge  
If I was always gone  
let the sun beat me home  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
Told you I was with my crew  
When I knew it wasn't true  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
If I act like you  
Walk A mile off in yo shoes  
(Would Ya Like That?)  
I'm mess'n with your head again  
Dose of your own medicine_

I blew air in his face and stepped back still dancing with my hair let down and flying wildly with the wind.

Sango and I yelled out the "no" and pushed our victim's head's back with our pointer fingers, lifting our left leg to settle in between their open legs on the chair they sat in.

_[ Half-Chorus  
What if I?...  
Had a thing on the side?  
Made ya cry?  
Would the rules change up?...  
Or would they still apply?...  
If I played you like a toy?...  
Sometimes I wish I did  
act like a boy...  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What You Mad?  
Can't Handle that!  
Can't be get'n mad!  
What you mad?  
Can't handle that! reapeat_

A minute before the song was about to fade away Sango and I danced back to eachother with our hip's swinging then left to enter the school building to change back into our previous clothes.

Once we were ready and dressed into the clothes we wore this morning Sango and I couldn't stop laughing!

"Oh my kami did you see their faces?" Sango said between little giggles.

I nodded laughing hysterically with small tears forming.

After our laughing fit we skipped out the bathroom but was stopped by a glaring Kikyo tapping her foot impatiently with her hands on her hips and her face crimson from anger.

"You_ bitches_!" She shrieked ponting long, red fingernails at us.

Sango rolled her eyes and leaned in to whisper in my ear,

"Is this bitch stupid?"

I looked at her with a straight face,

"Ya think?"

We both started laughing again until Kikyo spoke up,

"What the hell is so damn funny?!"

We looked at eachother with arched brows and bubbled up with laughter again.

"Damn Kikz _darlin_' you_ are_ stupid!"

Sango cried out wiping tears out her eyes.

Kikyo growled, "Bitch I am not!"

Sango and I just contined laughing and walked away from Kikyo.

"See ya Kikyo and you might wanna check your make up the bruise is showing"

I yelled back before linking arms with Sango and skipping down the halls childishly.

Kikyo seethed then touched her face, flinching at the soreness.

"I will get you two back I swear it!" Kikyo vowed before clumsily walking in the bathroom to check if the bruise was really showing.

And boy was it showing!

"Damn"

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: BORIN? YES SHORT? YES PERSONAL BEST? NOT REALLY BUT I HAD TO FINISH PLUS I NEED TO GO TO SLEEP REVIEW PLZ!!!

blackr0s3 


	11. Best Wishes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

A/N: Hey everyone thanks for all the sweet reviews! I do love my reviews as you all know –cough cough- lol….Read and review!!! BTW did any of y'all see Vanessa Hudgens' nude picture????!!! It's so nasty! YUCK!!!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

-

-

-

-

-

The rest of the day went by smoothly, the teachers and principle never found out about the girl's little "performance" and Kagome hasn't seen Kikyo since earlier.

Kagome yawned.

She was in her last class and everything seemed to be going too slow for her liking, especially since Sango wasn't in this class.

Kagome looked around the class and noticed Inuyasha snoring softly, with drool dripping down from his mouth.

She giggled to herself lightly,

He looked so kawaii and innocent!

His ear twitched and she suddenly had an urge to caress them.

Kagome shook her head to rid away the traitorous thoughts.

She stared blankly up at the square wall clock and checked the time.

**3:07**

Thank goodness school was almost over!

Sighing to herself her thoughts wandered back to Sango.

'I wonder what she's doing' Kagome thought.

-

-

Sango

-

-

She was just minding her own business, running extra laps for "acting up" in class when someone tapped her shoulder.

Sango turned around and came face to face with the pervert (who was secretly her crush but don't tell her I told you that she'd kill me! Sssh)

Miroku pulled something out from behind him and held it out to Sango.

It was a single pinkish white flower.

Sango squealed and jumped up and down, "How'd you know that this is my favorite type of flower?"

Miroku shrugged with a small smile,

"I just thought since it was as beautiful as you, you might like them."

Sango blushed and held the small, delicate flower.

"Thank you Miroku" She whispered looking down and holding the flower gently.

Miroku's smile grew wider, "That's the first time you ever called me Miroku and not hentai or pervert! I feel so special now!"

Sango giggled and looked up to look him in the eye, "That's cuz this time you're acting kind of okay"

Miroku chuckled and took Sango's free hand, kissing her knuckles softly.

"Sango, will you please consider----"

Sango cut him off in a threatening tone.

"You _better_ not finish that sentence with 'bearing my child' or I'll **kill** you"

Miroku chuckled and shook his head no, "As I was saying Sango will you please consider going out to dinner with me?"

Sango smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "I'd love to Miroku-kun"

Sango turned on her heels and left Miroku in a daze touching his cheek.

"She kissed me..."

Kikyo watched from the sidelines smirking to her self.

She could add this to the plan.

She was **NOT **going down without a fight!

-

-

After School

-

-

"_Aww _Sango! I _knew_ you liked him!" Kagome gushed with a bright smile in place.

Sango's blush deepened, "shut up!"

Kagome laughed hugging her friend.

"It's alright Sango-cakes Miroku and you would make such a cute couple anyway"

Kagome said with a wink.

Sango hid her face with her mud brown hair and mumbled a "shut up" again.

Kagome continued laughing while driving to Wacdonald's.

Life was going pretty great for them.

(For now atleast………………...)

-

-

Miroku and Inuyasha

-

-

Inuyasha was cracking up, "She _**actually **_agreed to go on a date with _you_? What'd you do beg on your hands and knees?!"

Miroku glared at his howling friend.

"No, I put my _moves _on her for your information!"

Miroku snapped pretending to flip his hair back.

Inuyasha doubled over laughing harder.

"Miroku you are just so gay it's scary!"

(A/N: no offense to anyone gay)

Miroku threw the basketball at his friend a little rougher than usual.

"Whatever"

Inuyasha cracked up again at the look on Miroku's face.

Miroku smirked all of a sudden, "You're just jealous cuz I got a date with Sango and you couldn't get Kagome! I heard she told you to go fuck yourself"

This time it was Inuyasha's turn to glare.

"For your information she said hell the fuck no _not_ go fuck yourself humph!"

Miroku broke out laughing.

"_Right, _like that's any better!"

Inuyasha growled and threw the ball at his distracted friend.

**WHAM**

The ball hit Miroku in the face.

"_Owie_…..."

-

-

Kikyo

-

-

Kikyo was over at Yura's house along with Kagura and Ayame.

They were all laughing maniacally (excluding Ayame and Kagura).

"Oh my like gosh you are like so like friggin' smart and evil Kikz baby"

Yura said while twirling a strand of hair around her pointer finger.

Kikyo laughed along, "I know right?"

Kagura and Ayame looked at eachother with worry etched on their faces.

They happened to really like the girls!

They didn't want anything bad to happen to Sango and Kagome but what can they do to stop Kikyo's plan?

Kikyo would do _anything_ to win back her title as "queen" even if it would mean hurting her little sister to get to it.

Kagura didn't know why she stayed with Kikyo.

She always thought Kikyo was a cold hearted bitch!

How could someone be that cruel to their own sister?!

She had a sister of her own, Kanna and she would **_never_ ** try to hurt her!

She was actually very protective of Kanna.

If anyone dares to hurt Kanna she would hunt them down!

Ayame bit her lip nervously.

How could someone be this _mean_?

Kagome and Sango were one of the nicest people she ever met!

Why would Kikyo hate them so much?

Oh yeah...She's _jealous_ of them.

Typical.

Ayame snapped out of her thoughts when Kikyo cleared her throat.

"Um Ayame stop being a lazy whore, you're getting fatter anyway so go fetch my Jimmy Choo's downstairs and **don't **use the elevator! I want you to run up and down the stairs got it!?"

Ayame clenched her teeth and tried her best to restrain herself from slapping some sense into Kikyo.

Forcing on a plastic smile she mumbled a "Yes Kikyo" between her clenched teeth and stomped out the door only to hear Kikyo yell something back to her.

"_See_ I _told_ you that you were getting **fatter**! You made all **that** noise _just _by walking!"

Ayame counted to ten trying to calm down before running down the stairs using her youkai speed.

Ayame shut her eyes,

"Sango, Kagome please be alright by the end of all this"

-

-

-

-

-

A/N: Sorry it's so short I've got to go to sleep now. Damn I'll be sure to wake up late tomorrow!

blackr0s3

**CLICK THE LITTLE SQUARE BUTTON AND REVIEW PLEASE**


	12. Eyes Everywhere

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: Thank you all for the sweet reviews, they make me feel all special inside lol anyways hope you like this chapter read, enjoy, and HOPEFULLY review!!!**

**"talking"**

**'thinking'**

-

-

-

-

-

**SANGO'S P.O.V**

It's been exactly two weeks since me and my hentai playboy became an "item" and I don't regret a _single_ thing.

I learned that when he isn't being his perverted self he could be a real sweetie!

But one thing I _am_ afraid of is that he'll leave me,

Ya know since he's a playboy and all but on the day he asked me to be his girlfriend he sounded so sincere……

_It was a beautiful night out,_

_The moon was full and the stars were twinkling above our head's._

_Somehow I felt that something special was about to happen._

_I was nervous though I admit._

_"Sango..."_

_I heard him say sweetly._

_All I could do was __stare__ in awe as he got on one knee._

_Was this boy crazy!?_

_Was he going to propose?!_

_I'm just sixteen for crying out loud!_

_He took out a small, velvet box and my breath hitched._

_He took my hand in his and looked up in my eyes lovingly._

_"Sango will you..."_

_I cupped my heated ch__eek with a__ free hand._

_"Be my girlfriend.."_

_My jaw dropped._

_I was dumb founded._

_All this just so he can ask me to be his girlfriend?_

_I laughed softly._

_I guess he must've taken my laughing the wrong way __becuase__ his face formed into that whole "sad puppy" look._

_I grabbed his __chin__ and held him still,_

_"I'd love to but..."_

_He encouraged me to go on._

_"But what?"_

_"Would you just dump me like the rest? Cheat on me?"_

_He chuckled._

_"Why would I do that to someone as amazing as you?"_

_That was it!_

_I kissed him hard on the lips._

It's supposed to be his birthday today and he's having a party!

Kagome helped me choose what to get him and I'm glad she did the gift is _perfect!_

Sango you look gorgeous!"

I heard Kagome squeal.

Looking in the mirror I **_had_** to agree.

I do look pretty great not to sound conceited or anything.

On my pedicured feet were long, strappy heels; my dress was a slinky, shimmering silvery white; and my hair was clipped up elegantly with a few curls dangling down.

Kagome looked just as pretty though!

Her dress, a simple pale blue to match her lively eyes; white open toed pumps on her small feet; and ebony hair up in a feminine twist.

Somehow I think she's trying to pretty herself up even more just for you know who, Inuyasha.

I think he _finally _wore her down!

She had to go over his mansion alone yesterday since Kouga was absent from school and she came home with the same dreamy expression I had on after my first date with Miroku.

I _wonder_ what _exactly _happened between those two.

**NORMAL P.O.V**

The girl's exited the house giggling and complimenting eachother unknown to them that a whole 'lot of drama was about to come their way.

Kikyo watched from the top of the stairs along with Yura, Kagura, and Ayame.

"Aww how cute"

Kikyo commented with a smirk.

Yura giggled while Ayame and Kagura glanced at eachother with guilty eyes.

They couldn't believe that they were gonna do such horrible things!

-

-

Miroku and Inuyasha

-

-

"So you finally had a girlfriend that lasted longer than two days how does it feel?"

Inuyasha asked jokingly.

Miroku smiled.

"Great! I think Sango will be with me for awhile a_ctually _I don't think I _ever _want to let her go!"

Miroku admitted with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Inuyasha's eyes widened.

How did _one _girl have his friend _whipped _so quick?!

In the back of his mind though he had to admit that he was a little jealous of Miroku.

_He finally _got the girl that he wanted and him?

He still didn't have Kagome!

A smirk played on Inuyasha's lips.

"_Right_"

Miroku patted Inuyasha on the back,

"I'm serious Sango is everything I wanted and more"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes,

"Sheesh could you have said anything more cliché' what are you know, a poet?!"

Miroku grinned.

"Ah...Say what you want my friend but watch when you_ finally_ get that one hard-to-get girl tell me how _you_ feel!"

Inuyasha shook his head,

'What if I already have a clue of how you feel'

He thought as the picture of a certain blue eyed girl popped into his head.

He had it bad and he was supposed to be the school's top playboy!

what two beautiful new girls can do ne?

-

-

Ayame and Kagura

-

-

"Kagura-chan I don't think my conscience can take it!"

Ayame whispered in her friend's ear.

Kagura shook her head in a sign of agreement.

"I know what you mean but what can we do? This bitch is crazy!"

Ayame giggled.

Kikyo was a little on the looney side maybe she got dropped on the head a lot as a baby?

Nah...If she did she wouldn't be crazy she'd be stupid---Wait she _was _stupid well atleast she _a__cted _stupid!

It was better to hold a conversation with a potato than that girl!

Ayame laughed at her thoughts earning her strange looks from Kagura, Yura, and Kikyo.

"Ayame are you drunk already?"

Kagura asked.

Ayame shook her head no and told Kagura what she was just thinking making Kagura bust out laughing.

Kikyo's face displayed pure annoyance,

"What's so damn funny?!"

She sqealed with raised brows.

That just made Ayame and Kagura laugh harder.

Kikyo groaned and just went back to filing her nails and Yura went back to brushing her short, black hair.

'How can such a stupid girl come up with such an evil plan?'

Both Ayame and Kagura thought.

-

-

Kagome and Sango

-

-

Sango drove at a steady pace singing along to T.Pain's and Chris brown's song "Kiss, Kiss" with Kagome.

Kagome sighed in contentment.

Everything seemed to be going perfect for them.

School was great besides the daily chase with their "fans" and their usual spats with Kikyo.

This was the life.

Or so she thought……..

-

-

Kikyo and Her Posse

-

-

Kikyo snapped her fingers only to have Yura run up to her a second later.

Yura brushed Kikyo's long, glossy hair thoroughly letting it free from its restraint.

Ayame and Kagura scoffed.

Did she really expect them to act like her little slaves?

_Puh-lease!_

Kagura rolled her eyes and decided to fix up her own hair, running her fingers through it and pulling it up to a stylish, messy bun.

Thoughts swarmed her head,

'Am I really going to just go along with Kikyo's plan and ruin everything for Sango and Kagome?'

'Why did I even stay with Kikyo for three years!?"

Kagura shook away the confusing thoughts and looked over to the red-head sitting beside her.

Ayame played with her own hair.

Twirling a fiery red pigtail around in deep thought,

'Kagome, Sango please forgive me……'

Ayame and Kagura squealed and reached for eachother when the cab came to a stop.

Damn.

They should've put their seat belts on.

Ayame gulped.

She knew what was about to happen once they were inside the house.

She sent a silent prayer to the heavens when her strappy heeled foot made contact with the hard, concrete.

'Kami please let everything turn out alright in the end….'

Kagura smirked to herself.

She knew what Ayame was thinking about.

She was thinking about the exact same thing,

Only she wasn't praying and _just_ hoping that things will turn out just fine she was actually _thinking _of a way to things alright when everything was over and done.

Brushing off the maroon halter dress she wore and feeling her hair to check if every strand was still in place.

Yep.

Things would turn out _just _fine.

_Hopefully._

_Okay _so maybe she was hoping a _little _but can you blame her?

She was about to ruin perfectly good lives of perfectly sweet girl's just because Kikyo told them to?

Wow.

And she's supposed to be a free spirited wind youkai!

Yeah right.

-

-

Miroku and Inuyasha

-

-

Miroku popped his collar blowing a kiss to his reflection.

Inuyasha stood behind Miroku a little scared.

"Uh…Partna? What's wrong with you?"

Inuyasha asked unsurely.

Miroku spun around and flashed a smile,

"I just look so sexy I'm in love with myself!"

Inuyasha slowly made his way out of the room trying to make the "awkwardness" go away.

Miroku raised a brow,

'What's his problem?'

He turned around and started looking through drawers.

"Damn it where'd I put my white stunnas?"

Miroku growled to himself.

After five minutes of rummaging around he let out an "ah-hah!" and placed the stunna shades on.

"MIROKU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!!!"

Inuyasha yelled from downstairs.

"I'm not ready yet!"

He yelled back.

"Woman are here!"

Miroku didn't waste any time once he heard his favorite word, "woman" and dashed downstairs.

Inuyasha shook his head,

"I thought you were tamed but you're still the same old hentai"

Miroku pouted when he saw the only people downstairs were Bankotsu and Hiten.

"Your mean Inu!"

Inuyasha simply laughed and turned back to the television.

"And you're a pervert do you see me complaining?"

-

-

Sango and Kagome

-

-

Kagome wagged her finger at Sango, "You are in a relationship you should be flirting with cute cashiers!"

Sango crossed her arms and pouted, "But..but---"

"But nothing!" Kagome interrupted.

The girls looked at eachother and burst out laughing,

"Gosh I love you Kagz"

Kagome flashed a smile,

"Lub ya too Sango baby but I we can't be lovers nomo (a/n: incase you don't know what "nomo" is it's "no more") you're taken"

The girls burst out laughing again,

Trotting to their cars they got in and drove away.

They needed to get their fast!

The party already started!

-

-

Kagura and Ayame

-

-

"Kagura…..I don't wanna do this to those girls! They're so nice…"

Ayame whispered, chewing on her finger nails.

Kagura laughed gaining her a surprised look from Ayame.

"I have something up my sleeve but…."

Ayame nodded her head encouraging her to go on,

"_Yes_?"

Kagura smiled.

"Just wait..."

Ayame pouted,

"No fair, I wanna help!"

Kagura laughed and wagged her finger no.

Unknown to them a dark pair of red eyes was watching silently,

"So you're planning on going against Kikyo _eh_?"

The person scoffed and flicked her jetblack hair back.

"Let's see what Kikyo thinks about this..."

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING FOR SO LONG! I'VE BEEN PRETTY BUSY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! REVIEW PLEASE AND I PROMISE YOU THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP NOT TO LONG AFTER!!!**

**LUBZ YA ALL NOW CLICKITY CLICK THE LIL BUTTON!!!**

**PLZ AND THANK YOU HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER ALTHOUGH I DIDNT LIKE IT MUCH...**

**HEH**

**CLICK!!!**


	13. Kagome?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Sorry it's so short!**

**Please read and review!!!**

**"Talking"**

**"Thinking"**

-

-

-

-

-

Yura flipped open her cell phone and dialed Kikyo's number, twirling the piece of gum she had in her mouth around her pointer finger.

She quietly growled when it forwarded to her voicemail.

Whispering as low as she could Yura tried to leave a quick message to Kikyo but seconds later she was roughly pushed into a wall.

"WHAT.THE.Hell?"

Kagura smirked down at her,

"Well _hello _to you too Yura-Chan"

Yura glared.

"Bitch let me go! I HAVE to tell Kikyo something"

Ayame picked up the fallen silver flip phone from the carpeted floor.

"Well, well, well looks like we've got a snitch Kagura-boo"

Ayame said tauntingly.

Yura gulped and desperately tried to break free.

"Let go!"

Ayame and Kagura simply smiled and in unison they replied,

"No",

Yura pouted and screeched loudly when she was shoved into a coat closet and locked inside.

"HELP!!!"

Ayame and Kagura laughed and walked away pretending that nothing happened.

They couldn't have _anyone _interfering with the plan!

And if that meant locking a "friend" in the closet then so be it….

-

-

Sango looked around wearily.

Where was Miroku and why couldn't she find him at his own party!?

Sango growled making her fan boys walk away nervously,

Afraid of what would happen if they approached her.

Stupid fan club.

"Miroku!" Sango called out shoving people who dared crossed her path.

She _needed _to see him!

-

-

Kagome chewed on her thumb nail and sighed afterwards.

So much for her manicure!

Where was Sango?

Once they stepped inside the party Sango immediately scurried off leaving Kagome in the dust.

She turned her head when she heard a small giggle.

Kikyo…..

Where were fan boys when you needed 'em?

-

-

Miroku stumbled across the room.

He was **_drunk_**!

Definitely.

Miroku limped his way over to the guest room and heard voices.

He could make out two voices,

Both female.

Kikyo and Kagome?

What were they doing in the guest room?

Why weren't they downstairs like everyone else?

He opened the door and dropped to his knees once inside.

Damn alcohol!

-

-

Kagome tiredly raised her eyes to meet Kikyo's dark chocolate ones.

"Kikyo what do you want?"

But before Kikyo could open her mouth to reply Miroku drunkenly tripped in.

Kikyo inwardly smirked,

This was _**way**_ _too _easy!

-

-

Sango cursed under her breath when she still couldn't find her boyfriend.

Not paying attention to where she was walking she bumped into someone.

She looked up at the person- - er people and offered them a sheepish smile,

"Oops...Sorry Ayame, Kagura...Hey have you guys seen Miroku?"

Ayame and Kagura looked at eachother somberly and nodded, helping Sango up to her feet.

"Hai I just saw him upstairs…."

They both said a little _too _quickly.

Sango arched a brow,

"Uh..Why do you guys sound so nervous? Are you hiding something from me?"

Ayame and Kagura shook their head no and looked at the pictures up the wall whistling.

Sango narrowed her eyes suspiciously,

Something just didn't seem right.

"Uh…Okay? Well…Thanks…"

Sango flashed them a small smile and spun on her heels to walk up the stairs.

-

-

Ayame and Kagura bit their lips.

"Kagura-chan great acting ne?"

Ayame joked.

Kagura absent mindedly nodded.

"Come on we've gotta follow her before it's too late!"

Ayame furrowed her brows.

"But….What about that plan you---"

"Forget about the plan!"

Kagura interrupted.

"Things might not work out we just have to hurry and stop Kikyo from continuing or atleast warn Kagome!"

Kagura dashed up the stairs with Ayame following closely behind.

_Oh_ boy.

-

-

Inuyasha looked down at the girl he bumped into while running from a mob of girls.

"You aight?" He asked pulling Sango up to her feet.

Sango nodded and chuckled to herself,

"I seem to be bumping into people a lot nowadays"

Inuyasha clicked his tongue,

"So why were you rushing?"

Sango asked trying to break the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Fan girls"

Sango laughed.

"Ah…I see"

Inuyasha smirked.

"You should you and Kagome are attacked by your own mob of fans everyday"

Sango groaned.

"Don't remind me!"

"So…What about you? Why were you rushing?"

He asked with a raised brow.

"Looking for Miroku"

Sango answered hurriedly before running past Inuyasha.

Inuyasha's ebony brows furrowed,

What was wrong with her?

Shrugging he decided to follow,

Might as well see what she was so damn jumpy about.

-

-

Kikyo waited for a few more minutes to pass 'till she heard the soft "click clack" sound of Sango's heels echoing on the wooden floors out in the halls.

Rubbing her heads together devilishly she waited a bit longer before pulling Miroku to his feet and pushing him towards where Kagome sat (with bewildered eyes) on the bed, making sure his lips accidently landed on hers.

She quickly ran into the walk-in closet watching closely at how the scene would unfold.

Things were going _perfectly._

-

-

Sango gasped at the picture before her.

She had finally found her boyfriend…

In the arms of another…..

'Wait---Is that Kagome?'

-

-

Inuyasha gaped watching his best friend kiss "his" girl (a/n: She really isn't with him yet he just calls her his girl cuz he likes her)

He couldn't help but feel betrayed.

Miroku knew how much he wanted Kagome!

Why the hell was he making out with her?!

Didn't he just say earlier that he was gonna stay with that Sango girl for a_ long_ time?

Inuyasha felt a loud growl erupt from his throat.

That bastard was gonna pay _dearly_!

-

-

Kagome's eyes widened when she felt Miroku's lips fall on hers.

Why did Kikyo push Miroku onto her?

What the hell was Kikyo trying to pull?

Kagome struggled to get him off of her.

What was wrong with him?

Didn't he go out with Sango!?

Didn't he know that she was Sango's best friend!?

She scrunched her nose up in disgust when the bitter taste of alcohol danced on her tongue.

He was drunk!

She struggled even harder trying to push him away,

Whimpering when he just pulled her in closer.

How do you get a drunk guy off of you?

-

-

Kagura and Ayame arrived at the same time,

Their faces fell at the sight of Sango's and Inuyasha's broken expressions.

They were too late.

Ayame felt guilt wash all over her when she saw Sango's eyes glitter with unshed tears.

What have they done?

Kagura nudged Ayame, pointing at Inuyasha.

His ears were drooping sadly but his eyes were blazing!

They saw his eyes flicker from amber to red and they glanced at eachother with dropped mouths.

Uh-oh….

Not good!

Not good at a_ll_!

-

-

Miroku awoke from his drunken state when he felt soft lips under his own.

Who was this girl?

He sniffed the air.

Ah Sango!

He could never mistaken the sweet smell of _his _Sango's signature perfume,

_Be delicious_. (a/n: I love that perfume! I think I mostly only like it cuz the case thingy is shaped like an apple lol)

She wore it everyday!

But why was she trying to pull away?

His arms encircled her small, curved waist and he tried to deepen the kiss by licking her bottom lip for permission.

She denied.

What was wrong with Sango?

Why didn't she want him to kiss her?

He opened his eyes only to see…….

"Kagome?"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: SORRY THIS CHAPTER'S AWFUL I KNOW BUT IT'S THREE IN THE MORNING AND I GOT IN AN ARGUMENT WITH MY DAD SO IM A LIL TICKED OFF RIGHT NOW…..**

**PLUS LIKE I SAID BEFORE I HATE DRAMA AND PEOPLE WANTED ME TO DO KIKYO'S PLAN ALREADY SO I RUSHED ON THIS CHAPTER…HEHE**

**I HOPE THIS CHAPTER COULD ATLEAST CLASSIFY AS "OKAY" FROM Y'ALL**

**REVIEW PLEASE FLAMES ARE WELCOMED FOR THIS CHAPTER…..**


	14. It's Not How It looks!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope you guys like this chapter! **

**Sorry it's so short!**

**I had to rewrite this chapter because while I was typing away I accidently pressed a button and the file disappeared, unsaved AGAIN!**

**Why do these things keep happening to me?**

**I tried to write everything from memory but it's just not as good...**

**Hmmph**** not fair!**

**P.S. I reccomend for you guys to read my friend's story it's an Inuyasha/Naruto cross over she barely knows anything about the manga/anime Inuyasha but she's doing a REALLY good job not making the characters seem too OOC!**

**Please check it out!**

**Here's the link: Just copy and paste it in the little search box thingy's and wala or you could just click on it lol...**

**And if the link doesnt's show up then just go on my profile and click on the link I have up for her profile, **Kokoro Kiyoshi **then just scroll down and click on the fanfic she has titled, "I'm Not Jealous" okay? **

**Hehe Well please read and review!**

**"Talking"**

**"Thinking"**

-

-

-

-

-

Miroku's eyes widened when he saw a very beautiful face,

_However _not the beautiful face he was expecting.

Kagome finally managed to push him back at his shocked state and she spoke her voice hoarse,

"Yeah it's me Kikyo pushed you on me and you fell on top of me!" Kagome spat out angrily.

Miroku's face burned red from both embarrassment and anger, his drunken state _long_ forgotten.

Kikyo...

Kami did he hate that bitch!

Why would she do this to him?

Didn't she know he had a girlfriend?

Kagome stared up at him with watery eyes and Miroku stared back guilt stricken.

Only one word came out of their mouths,

"Sango..."

-

-

Kikyo watched from the closet pleased.

Everything was going as planned.

She couldn't wait to see what would happen next!

Maybe Sango would feel so "betrayed" that she would ruin little miss "I'm so nice and perfect" for her instead.

Those stupid retards!

'Kagome and Sango are only strong together so once they separate and fall apart I will reign as queen bitch again!'

Kikyo thought deviously, licking her lips.

Their friendship would shatter and she would rule the school!

She could imagine it now,

Jealous glares from girls, mobs of desperate guys pining over her, and best of all _Inuyasha _would come crawling back.

He wouldn't want a _"has been" _like Kagome he would want the _best_!

And _only _the _best_!

That was one thing they had in common,

They only went after the _very best_!

And once Kagome was back at her rightful place at the bottom of the food chain _she, _Kikyo Higurashi would be the best yet again!

Kikyo smirked,

_Oh _yes,

Things were beginning to go back as they _should_.

-

-

Sango couldn't believe her eyes!

It stung,

It stung _really _bad to see your current boyfriend kissing your supposedly "best friend".

What happened to the girl code?

_Betray anyone else other than your best friends._

Her heart constricted painfully and she burst in the room, the door slamming harshly against the wall.

Kagura and Ayame flinched,

Uh-oh.

-

-

Kagome and Miroku jumped at the sound and turned to face Sango.

Her eyes were shining with anger and tears.

"How could you?"

Kagome and Miroku flinched at her broken tone.

"Sango please let me explain!"

Kagome begged desperately standing from the bed.

Sango shook her head and pointed an accusing finger at Kagome,

"I…I thought we were friends 'till the end?"

Tears cascaded down Kagome's eyes,

"We are!"

Miroku stood on his feet making his way to stand beside Kagome.

"Sango it's not what it looks like!"

"NO! Save it! That's such an over used line!"

Sango wailed.

Kagome dropped to her knees hugging Sango's legs to her.

"No Sango _please_! He's telling the truth!"

The tears finally glided down Sango's honey eyes as she stared down at her groveling friend.

She kicked Kagome away and slapped her.

Kagome touched her stinging cheek with a shaky hand.

"Sa...Sango?"

Said girl laughed harshly,

"I don't even want to_ hear_ my name come out of _your_ filthy mouth you man stealing_, whore_!"

Kagome flinched and more and more tears streamed down her cheeks mixing in with the mascara Sango insisted she put on,

Her right cheek swelled red from the hard slap.

Miroku pushed the sobbing Kagome behind him,

"Now Sango that's _enough_!"

Sango pouted.

"Aww how _sweet _you're protecting your new _slut_!"

Kagome rocked back and forth hugging her knees to her chest, crying her heart out.

She understood why Sango was acting the way she was but it still didn't stop the pain she felt from all the cruel words thrown at her.

'Kami what did we do to deserve this?'

-

-

Kikyo covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing.

This was just _too _funny!

She couldn't believe how easy it was to manipulate...

It was her new_ favorite_ hobby,

_Manipulation..._

Such a _beautiful_ word.

-

-

Ayame burst out sobbing,

"Oh Kami Kagura-chan what did we do?"

Kagura patted Ayame's back soothingly.

"Shh It's gonna be okay...We'll make sure of it!"

Ayame sniffled and continued watching the dramatic scene.

The next thing they knew there was another loud slam.

Kagura looked around for Inuyasha who was no longer there.

_Great._

_More drama_!

_Wooh-pee_!

-

-

Inuyasha was frozen stiff.

He couldn't stop looking at the scene.

His heart cried out at the sight of Kagome's crystalline tears.

He never wanted to see her cry **_ever_** again!

All he wanted to do at that very moment was to scoop her up in his arms and kiss all the pain away.

He shook away the traitorous thoughts.

He couldn't do that!

Not when she was just previously in the arms of his "best friend" who was also _her_ best friend's boyfriend.

Growling louder he barged in the room surprising the threesome.

"So this is what y'all do to your best friends' ne?"

Miroku and Kagome flinched.

"Inu---"

Miroku began.

"Shut up!"

Inuyasha barked but before he could say anything more Sango spoke up malice tainting her words.

"You _traitors_ wanna _feel_ what _I_ felt when I saw you two **together**?"

Kagome looked up confused,

What was she gonna do?

Sango roughly grabbed onto the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and pulled him into a long, deep kiss.

That was it!

She couldn't handle it anymore!

The only thing she could comprehend was that Sango was kissing her three year crush.

So this is how she felt?

Heart broken and confused?

The image ingrained itself in her mind and right before her head hit the hard, wooden floor and her eyes lolled back she whispered in a choked, quiet voice;

"_Ki--Kik..yo_"

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N:So how was it?**

**Please review they are GREATLY appreciated!**

**I know it's really short but I need to finish up homework...**

**Hehe...I decided to write this chapter instead of do homework...heh**

**That was a bad idea considering how much I need to finish up!**

**Well again please clickity click the button and review!!!**

**LOTZ OF LUB**

**Xoxo-blackr0s3**


	15. Plainly EFFED up

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...SNIFFLES...**

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE I HAD A BIT OF A WRITER'S BLOCK PLUS I HAD SOOOOOO MUCH TO DO FOR SCHOOL LOL!!!**

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up weakly clutching onto the back of my head.

"What...happened?"

I muttered to myself.

The memories of what transpired came rushing back to me like a bullet and I cringed as the image of Sango's angry eyes.

"Kagome you're awake!"

I turned tiredly to see Miroku sitting on the edge of the bed, holding a wet towel.

"Mir..oku?"

Miroku placed the small, lavender towel in a white bowl and smiled lightly,

"You passed out remember?"

I nodded dumbly.

It was just too awkward!

I rubbed my arm and looked up at Miroku with tears trickling down my cheeks.

"Miroku?..."

Miroku furrowed his brows worried,

"What's wrong Kagome?"

"I...I want to say that I'm sorry"

Miroku arched a brow,

"And _why _are you sorry?"

I sniffled and looked down as if ashamed.

"This was all my fault! If I hadn't come to the party then none of this would be happening!"

I gasped as Miroku lifted my chin up.

"Kagome...None of this was your fault...Everything happens for a reason and we'll make it through I promise you...Everything will be okay"

I closed my eyes then reopened them again,

"Promises are just lies with pretty ribbons...Do me a favor...And don't ever promise me anything"

My ears picked up on Miroku's laughter,

"_Oh_ I keep _my_ promises...Monks are _required _to!"

My eyes sparkled with laughter and surprise,

"Monk? Aren't monks supposed to be _holy_?!"

I giggled when Miroku glared at me.

"F.Y.I _girlfriend _I am as holy as macaroni!"

Miroku squealed snapping his fingers twice.

I bubbled with laughter,

"See there's that beautiful smile!"

I heard Miroku say sweetly.

My eyes widened.

"Miroku-kun?...If...you don't mind me asking why..are you being so nice to me? The only time we ever talked was twice at the club"

I saw Miroku smile,

"Because...You deserve a little sunshine when the thunder's booming"

I tilted my head to the side,

"Wha...?"

All he did was shake his head and laugh before he walked out the door leaving me in the silent room.

My heart was beating wildly and I felt disappointment engulf me when he left.

The only time I ever felt like this was with Inuy...

Wait was I falling for Miroku?

_**NO!**_

I couldn't be!

I told myself over and over that my thoughts were just plain crazy but I still couldn't help but feel light headed when he popped back in my head.

I felt like a backstabber.

A _traitor_...

Was I really just a cheap whore?

-

-

-

-

-

Kagura patted Ayame comfortingly on the back.

Everything went _perfect _for Kikyo...

Which meant it went horribly for everyone else...

And it did!

After Sango pulled Inuyasha in for a kiss Kagome fainted, Miroku was furious...yet..calm..which was a deadly cobination!

Miroku kicked everyone out the house _even_ his guests!

And when he found Kikyo in the closet he literally _threw _her ass out!

Kagura shook her head and tried to make the guilty feeling go away but it didn't.

She couldn't even speak anymore,

Whenever she tried to soothe Ayame with gentle words she knew they were all just lies.

She didn't even know _what_ to do to fix everything!

To make everything _normal _again!

"Bah!"

She muttered.

"Life's just fucked up..."

-

-

-

-

-

Sango moaned at the feeling of Inuyasha's fangs grazing the fragile skin of her neck.

"_Inuyasha..._"

He growled in approval, hearing her whimpers.

Was she being a slut for doing this with her _**EX**_ bestfriend's three year crush?

_No!_

She was just doing what Kagome and Miroku did to them!

So how come whenever Inuyasha's lips landed on any part of her the image of Kagome's pleading saphire eyes appeared in her mind?

Inuyasha nibbled on the lobe of her ear and she moaned again.

She didn't need to have any thoughts of that whore and her cheating ex boyfriend all she needed right now was...

She moaned louder.

_Pleasure..._

From...

_Inuyasha..._

-

-

-

-

-

Kikyo growled.

Everything went smoothly...

_At First_!

Now everything was...

UGH!

Her new, expensive dress was ruined!

Thanks to Miroku for throwing her out!

_Plus_ she couldn't even find her Inu-cakes to "comfort" him!

Things were once again going downhill for her.

And she didn't like it...

Not at all...

Not one bit!

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE ONCE AGAIN AND SORRY FOR HOW SHORT IT WAS I'VE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOLWORK AND WRITING 5-8 PAGE(FRONT AND BACK) STORIES FOR CORE TO GET READY FOR ALL THE TESTS AND EXAMS WHICH IS FINALLY GONNA BE OVER WITH BY TOMORROW!**

**YAY! **

**BY MONDAY I'LL BE BACK TO UPDATING MORE AND MORE FOR MY FANFICS K? **

**PLZ REVIEW! **

**IT'LL MAKE MY DAY!!! **

**LOL **


	16. A Walk Down Memory Lane And Being Caught

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...SNIFFLES...**

**A/N: OH LORD! **

**I DID WRITE THIS CHAPTER ALREADY BUT IT GOT DELETED WHEN I WAS JUST ABOUT TO POST THE CHAPTER UP MY LAP TOP SHUT DOWN! **

**EVIL I TELL YA! **

**AND THEN I SUDDENLY GOT HANDED A BIG PROJECT FOR SCHOOL AND DIDN'T HAVE ANY TIME AGAIN! I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE...**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**AND I WILL ALLOW FLAMES...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS ONE OF THE WORST...**

**IN MY OPINION ATLEAST..**

**HEHE **

-

-

-

-

-

I woke up, blinking at the unfamiliar surroundings.

I tried to get up but was only held back down by a feminine arm draping across my chest.

My eyes widened and I looked down at the beautiful female sleeping peacefully, curled up against me.

I swallowed, my mouth drying.

What have I done?

I slept...With...With my bestfriend's...

I couldn't even finish the thought,

I just felt..._sick..._

It shouldn't even be legal to feel this much..._pain_.

This much..._Regret..._

I lost her...

I lost her to my fucking "bestfriend"...

My mind wandered off to the most recent, happiest memory of her,

_I blushed when she giggled and her hand brushed against mine._

_Dammit why was I acting like a little bitch..._

_I wasn't the one supposed to be blushing..._

_SHE was the one supposed to be blushing!_

_NOT ME!_

_I pouted and suddenly I heard her coo,_

_"Aww is puppy sad?"_

_I raised a brow,_

_"Puppy? Is that your pet name for me now kitten?"_

_Her cooing stopped and I almost laughed at her expression,_

_Eyes wide, nose scrunched up, and lips formed in a light frown._

_"Kitten?"_

_I chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear._

_"Yeah baby, since you call me puppy I'm going to start calling you kitten...It's only fair"_

_I said with a wink._

_She rolled her eyes and her lips curved up,_

_Damn._

_I wonder just how her lips would taste..._

_Probably like..._

_Paradise._

_I snapped out of my daze when she started waving her hand infront of my face,_

_"Uh..Sorry"_

_I muttered sheepishly._

_She just simply giggled again._

_Damn, I'm glad that wolf didn't come._

_"I wonder if Kouga-kun's okay..."_

_I growled at the mention of his name and she looked up at me questioningly._

_"Why are you worried?"_

_She nodded._

_"He is irratating but he can be really sweet at times...I think Ayame has a thing for him"_

_She commented laughing to herself._

_I couldn't stay mad,_

_Just a flash of a smile from her and a twinkle of her eyes,_

_I melted..._

_Right on the spot._

_No one had this much power over me before..._

_What the hell did this girl do to me!?_

_Some kind of voodoo spell?_

_"Well we're finally finished with the project after seven straight hours of working"_

_I nodded._

_Everything was worth it,_

_I got to spend time with her and that was enough for me..._

_"Hey kitten?"_

_She looked up from gathering up the stray papers and other materials,_

_"Hmm?"_

_I smirked,_

_She actually answered to the name._

_"Want a tour?"_

_I watched her purse her lips and curl a lock of raven hair before dropping the items and materials on the bed._

_"Eh..Sure why not?"_

_She stated shrugging nonchalantly._

_I stood up from my bed and we both made our way out of the room._

_I casually draped an arm over her shoulders._

_She didn't notice._

_Time went by with 'lots of playful spats and laughs._

_I don't remember the last time I felt so relaxed around a girl._

_My attention was immediately directed towards her when my keen sense of hearing heard her sharp intake of breath._

_"Wow..."_

_I looked at the direction she was gazing at and I saw our garden complete with stone fountains, inricately designed; and almost every flower ever grown spread through out the vast space._

_"You like our garden kitten?"_

_She nodded absent mindedly and slowly began walking to the large, stone fountain centered in the middle of the area._

_She sat on the sides of the fountain while smelling roses, lillies, and carnations on the way._

_She truly was an angel._

_I walked towards her, plucking a sunny yellow tulip along the way and sitting next to her._

_She smiled shyly, accepting my single tulip._

_"A yellow tulip?"_

_She said, confusion marring her features._

_"Yeah, it suits you..."_

_I stated._

_"Huh, how?"_

_I had to chuckle at how adorable she looked when she was confused._

_"Has anyone ever told you your smile is breath takingly beautiful?"_

_Giggles bubbled out her perfect pink lips._

_"A little too corny don't you think puppy? And don't try and change the subject mister!"_

_I shook my head, chuckling once again._

_"It'll be easier if you knew the meaning of a yellow tulip, do you?"_

_She shook her head no and pouted cutely,_

_"I want my damn explanation!"_

_"There's sunshine in your smile..."_

_I murmered, playing with a loose strand of midnight black._

_"I said don't try to change the subject!"_

_I tsk, tsk'ed her and tilted her chip up so that her wide, expressive eyes looked into mines._

_"That's the meaning...Of a yellow tulip 'there's sunshine in your smile'...It's the truth...Your smile is beautiful"_

_She blushed a pretty shade of red and slowly our faces inched closer and closer towards eachother._

_"Inuyasha stop playing with your new play toy, Father needs to speak with you"_

_She jumped away from me, her entire face flushed while I cursed and glared at the smirking Sesshomaru._

_"Fuck you"_

_Sesshomaru smirked,_

_"I don't do incest"_

_Someone cleared their throat and both me and the little bitch looked towards the sound, _

_"I...Uh..Gotta go..Um...Bye thank you for a very nice time"_

_She spoke hastily, running out the garden court with a backwards wave._

_I watched her until her blowing brown waives weren't visible anymore,_

_I whispered her name, the feel of her name rolling off my toungue leaving a pleasant sensation behind._

_My words, her **name** being carried by the wind,_

_"Kagome..."_

My head shook with the painful memories of her smile,

I fell for her so hard in such little time...

It just wasn't fair!

The one time I fall for a girl everything gets all screwed!

"Mmh...Inuyasha?"

I snapped my attention towards the naked girl on my bed, covering up her slick, sweaty body with a silk red comforter.

"What's wrong baby?"

I swallowed hard,

Damn.

What the fuck was I gonna do now?

Sango made her way over to me, bringing the comfortor along with her and pulling me in for a kiss.

The exact same time the the comfortor slipped away from her nude body was the exact time I smelled the familiar scent of cherries and apples,

And the smell of her tears...

I pushed Sango away from my equally nude body and stared at the open door with pleading eyes,

There she was, standing frozen just outside the bedroom door.

Her amazing, clear blue eyes fixated on me and Sango,

Her feet rooted to the spot,

_Kagome..._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: AGAIN I'M STILL REALLY SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG UPDATE AND I HOPE I DIDN'T LOSE TOO MUCH REVIEWERD (...**

**REVIEW PLEASE...**

**THE SUPPORT WOULD BE FAVORABLE BUT I WOULD UNDERSTAND FLAMES...**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT AND CRAPTASTIC (**

**WELL I WANT TO THANK EVERYONE WHO STUCK AND IS STILL STICKING WITH ME 'TILL THE END.**

**THANK YOU ALL!**

**xoxo-abby**


	17. Hypocrites

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...Sadly**

**A/N****: Thank you for the reviews and the support. **

**BTW to all the people out there who are afraid that I'm going to end this fanfic as an Inu/Sango and a Miroku/Kag don't worry I would never write anything that isn't Inu/Kag and Miroku/Sango lol.**

-

-

-

-

-

-

I could've sworn I heard my heard breaking but maybe it was just my imagination.

It just hurt too much,

To see your bestfriend and the boy you always hoped to end up with...

Together...

**Nude**.

"Kagome!"

I shook my head and raised my stony eyes to the one who called my name,

_Him_,

A sad smile formed on my lips and I closed my eyes in disbelief,

"Hypocrites..."

I murmered,

My eyes fluttering open to see Sango's small smirk.

Where did my bestfriend go?

Who _was _this person?

"How does it feel _Kaggie_?"

I stepped back,

A chill running over my spine,

I shivered involunarily.

"Hypocrites!"

I cried louder,

Pointing in accusation at them.

"What was that Kaggie?"

She said,

A satisfied smile playing on her lips.

"You two are both hypocrites!"

I hissed,

Stepping back more.

"Kagome let me explain!"

I snapped my head at _his _direction,

"You!"

He flinched.

"I can't believe you two! You both get pissed at Miroku and I for something that didn't even happen and yet you guys _fuck _eachother? What happened to staying a virgin until you get married Sango? You fuckin' whore!"

I exploded,

Screaming in absolute anger.

The next thing I knew _his_ parents and Sesshomaru were standing by me,

"What on earth is going on here?"

I heard his father stress out,

His mother was just standing there in shock,

A hint of disapproval in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Damn...Inuyasha you're fucked"

I heard Sesshomaru snicker,

Leaving with a smirk.

I turned my attention to his parents and bowed,

Refusing to let them see my glassy eyes,

"I must be leaving...I'm afraid I'm too _disgusted _to be here right now"

I turned away,

Stomping down the stairs with my head held high.

I was just planning to explain to him what really happened so maybe he could explain it to Sango but forget that!

I didn't need them in my life,

Not at all!

I fastened my pace,

My hair flapped around me wildly in the wind,

"Ugh!"

I grunted,

Tripping over a rock.

Tears dribbled down my cheeks,

Why the fuck was all this happening to me!?

My shoulders shook and I wiped the useless tears away furiously,

"Kagome!?"

Someone's arms encirled around me,

Someone's head rested on mine,

Someone's lips landed on my forehead,

Someone tilted my chin up to look in their gentle eyes,

"Kagome what's wrong?"

I nuzzled my face against his cheek,

Dizzy from how warm his touch was.

"Hypocrites..."

He pulled away from me and made me look into his eyes again,

"What?"

I whimpered,

Pulling on his arm and placing it on my cheek again.

"Inuyasha and Sango...Naked...Kissing...Sex"

I mumbled,

My eyes fluttering close.

His grip around my waist tightened and I heard him mutter a profanity.

I giggled.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

I pulled away from his comforting embrace for a second and spun around seeing _him_,

_Inuyasha,_

I narrowed my eyes and went back in his arms,

Burying my face into his chest.

I raised my head and he lowered his,

We kissed.

Purposely,

We just needed comfort,

We were just betrayed.

That was all the kiss was about,

Comfort.

_Now, _how can I convince myself that that's true?

Am I falling for him?

_Miroku_...

-

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N****: Now remember that this is all just apart of the fanfic and it's not going to end as an Inu/San and Mir/Kag.**

**REMEMBER THAT PEOPLE!**

**I'm sorry for how short this chapter is but I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be writing shorter chapters from now on just so I can update a little faster...**

**I'm not a 100 percent sure yet if that's really what I'm going to start doing so let's just wait 'till the next chapter to see what happens ne?**

**Thanks for reading...**

**Reviews are most favorable...**

**xoxo-abby**


	18. I Miss You

**DISCLAIMER: INUYASHA DOES NOT BELONG TO ME...Sadly**

**A/N****: Thank you for the reviews and the support.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I was suddenly yanked away from Miroku,

A loud, warning growl ripping through the air.

"I don't think so, _partna _best stay away from **my** girl!"

That statement made me lose my control,

Which I was _trying _so _very, **very**_ hard to keep.

I snatched my arm away from the tomato red hanyou,

Glaring at him.

If I was tall enough I would so pull on his ears right now...

Shoving him I bristled,

"_I _am not 'your girl', **nor **will I _ever_ be!"

Not to far away I heard a bored yawn,

"So the whore's at it again is she? Shame on you _Kaggie_"

Turning away from Inuyasha I wasn't at all surprised to see a bored looking Sango,

Lazily blowing her straight, brown bangs out of her face.

"You know what? You should _not _be talking, Was I the one who _fucked _a _hanyou_?"

I heard a grunt beside me and from the corner of my eyes I saw a frown,

"I never thought you could say something so low Kagome"

He stated,

Making his way towards Sango and draping an arm on her shoulders.

I chuckled,

Shaking my head.

"I never thought you would fuck my so called 'bestfriend' either"

A hiss was heard.

Miroku slowly walked over to me,

Pulling me behind him.

I silently applauded his calm attitude...

Or was that just a facade?

Ah well...

He was one hell of a actor if he was just acting.

"You and you..."

He pointed at _them_.

"Leave us alone...If you two can't listen to simple explanations and just rush ahead to fucking like rabbits then you can leave us be and just get the fuck out of our lives instead of fucking it up!"

His voice boomed,

His features still as cool and calm as before.

I placed my hand on his shoulder and stood on my tip toes,

"Can we leave?..._Please_"

He nodded and took my hand in his,

And just like that...

_We Walked away_...

_From them..._

_From everything..._

_-_

_-_

I bit my lip as I watched him walk away from me with...

_Her._

Kagome how could you do this to _me_?

To _us._

We were supposed to be the **best** of friends and yet...

You're doing _this._

My eyes watered as the sight of their backs disappeared,

They were _gone._

_Miroku why?_

Why couldn't life be as easy as it was when we first came here?

When Kagome and I were still bestfriends.

When Kagome and I were still "sisters",

I miss those days...

_The good ol' days..._

I felt someone take hold of my hand and I looked up to see Inuyasha.

Was I really wrong for what I did?

For _sleeping _with Inuyasha?

Just for _revenge_...

I guess I am ne?

I just couldn't control the hurt I felt,

I wanted them to feel the pain I felt when I saw them together...

And in Kikyo's words...

_A bitch gets what she gets..._

But...

I miss my _Kaggie..._

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**A/N:****Thanks for reading...**

**Reviews are most favorable...**

**xoxo-abby**


	19. No Hope

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT HAVE ANY OWNERSHIP WHAT SO EVER ON THE ANIME/MANGA INUYASHA**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

I sighed in contentment,

Relaxing as the hot water played against my skin.

School would begin again tomorrow and she just couldn't go "home".

It wasn't her home anyway,

Her home was all the way in another country,

This,

This was _her _home,

Kagome's. 

I massaged my temple,

Closing my honey brown eyes.

I missed him so much.

I miss you Miroku...

-

-

-

Inuyasha drank down the bottle of beer,

Licking his lips to make sure every drop of alcohol was in his mouth.

The bitter taste easing his nerves and relaxing him.

Everything was just too fucked up.

His "partna" was with _his _mother fucking girl and right now his  
"partna's" girl was with him.

She was spending the night over his place and his parents didn't really care as long as "they kept the volume _down_" but it wasn't like they were gon' fuck again,

He was too tired to fuck and everytime he'd try to do something explicit _she'd _pop up in his mind.

Kagome what in the hell have you done to me?

Inuyasha rubbed his face tiredly then reached up for another beer bottle,

Right now the alcohol were his _very best friends _and his _only girlfriend_.

-

-

-

Kagome towel dried her hair,

Sitting down on her bed.

By this time she and Sango would already be having their daily "sleep overs".

She closed her eyes,

Forcing the tears back.

It just hurt so much to think of _her_,

To think of _them._

She dropped the towel and reached for a brush,

She made sure to brush all the tangles out.

_How did I get here with you, I'll never know  
I never meant to let it get so, personal  
After all I tried to do, stay away from loving you  
I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know  
And I won't let it show  
You won't see me _cry

Kagome placed the brush down and searched around for her cell phone as her ring tone blared through out her silent room.

_This time was different  
Felt like, I was just a victim  
And it cut me like a knife  
When you walked out of my life  
Now I'm, in this condition  
And I've, got all the symptoms  
Of a girl with a broken heart  
But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

It was funny how it seemed like her ring tones always described her situation perfectly.

Kagome smiled triumphantly when she spotted her phone laying on her beige, wooden desk.

Clicking the talk button she raised the phone to her ear and greeted with a small,

"Hello?"

A few minutes passed and all she could hear was heavy breathing,

Kagome was ready to hang up when suddenly she heard his voice,

"Uh..Hi Ka--Kagome..."

She giggled at how nervous he sounded,

Forgetting her worries for a little while.

"Hi..._Miroku_..."

-

-

-

Kikyo looked through her closet,

Trying to find the _perfect _outfit for tomorrow.

Tomorrow was her big day,

Her comeback as _queen_.

Inuyasha would be hers once again and she would be at the _top _of the "food chain".

She laughed...

And laughed...

And _laughed_...

Everything was just _too_ perfect!

Just like her,

_Kikyo Higurashi._

-

-

-

Sango woke up at the sound of loud cursing and banging,

She stood from the bed and saw Inuyasha coming out his bathroom just putting on his shirt.

She yawned,

"Inuyasha?"

The hanyou looked down at her while absently spraying axe on.

"Huh?"

He grunted licking his dry lips.

Sango blushed and looked away,

"Uh..What time is it?"

Inuyasha raised a brow at her behavior,

Why was she suddenly acting all shy and shit?

He dismissed the thought and answered her gruffly,

"7:50"

Sango jumped from the bed wide-eyed,

"That late? Why the fuck didn't you wake me up?!"

Inuyasha covered his ears and glared at her,

"I aint yo momma why the fuck should I wake you? And girl it aint even that late, so what's your problem?"

Sango glared back at him,

"Well you should've woken me up anyway! Kago--"

Sango stopped herself,

Looking down at her hands realizing what she was just about to say.

Inuyasha scoffed and opened his smaller closet containing shoes, hats, and bandana's.

He grabbed a red bandana and a black hat,

Tying the bandana on and placing the hat on top of it,

Slightly tilted to the side.

Sango grabbed her white bag,

Feeling around for her comb and started hurriedly combing her hair then stopped,

"What the hell am I gonna wear?!"

She squeaked looking down at the baggy white shirt she wore along with a pair of his boxer's.

The only other thing she had with her was the dress she wore for the party.

Inuyasha threw a pink halter and a jean mini skirt at her.

Sango looked at the clothes in disgust,

The skirt was too "mini" for her liking but the halter was pretty cute _although_ she wasn't in a "pink mood" at the moment.

"Who's clothes are these?"

Inuyasha pocketed his phone and answered Sango nonchalantly,

"Kikyo's"

Sango dropped the clothes and scrunched her nose up,

"_Yuck_"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and turned towards her direction,

"Don't be such a pussy"

Sango stuck her tongue out,

"Well that'd be _too_ damn hard to do since I _am_ a pussy cuz I _have_ a pussy!"

Inuyasha blushed,

"Fuck you bitch"

He retorted sticking his tongue out at her too,

"You already did!"

Sango gasped and covered her mouth with her hands while Inuyasha's eyes widened,

"There"

He spoke roughly.

Sango directed her eyes to where he was pointing towards,

"Those are all the clothes Kikyo kept here just pick some out and wear them".

With one last glance at the brown-haired girl Inuyasha left the room.

-

-

-

Kagome walked out to the school's yard alone,

Her hair left down and wearing baggy clothing.

Fan boys weren't bothering her since they couldn't recognize her.

She sat under a sakura tree reading a book.

Peace and quiet,

Isn't this was she wanted?

She didn't want all the attention.

She didn't _need _all the attention.

All she needed was a good book and a quiet place to sit in,

This was what she really wanted...

Right?

-

-

-

Kikyo smirked when she saw her "_precious_" little sister sitting under the tree looking oh so _ugly_!

It felt good to have attention on her again,

For the male population noticing her!

And not Kagome.

It felt _damn _good!

Ayame and Kagura looked towards the direction Kikyo kept smirking at and saw a small figure sitting under the tree.

They knew who it was and even _more _guilt stabbed at them.

Everything was going wrong, wrong, _wrong_!

-

-

-

Miroku walked around the school trying to find Kagome.

Where was she?

Did she not come to school?

Was she sick?

She sounded fine on the phone last night.

"Miroku!!!"

He turned his attention to the young girls running towards him,

Ah _shit_.

He counted silently,

One.

Two.

_Three_!

He broke out running straight ahead,

And away from them!

He ran out to the yard and saw some kind of tree and ran to it,

Hiding behind the tree until he was sure he lost the girl's.

He sighed and just noticed the person sitting down in a baggy gray sweater and black sweat pants,

The person turned to look at him,

"Kagome...?"

She bit her lip,

Looking away.

"Yeah..?"

He furrowed his brows in confusion,

"Why..Why are you.."

Miroku tried to find a way to ask his question without sounding rude but it was just too hard!

"Why am I dressed so ugly?"

Kagome finished off and smiled when he shook his head yes slowly,

She knew he was trying hard not to hurt her feelings but she didn't really care much.

"Don't know..."

Miroku winked at her,

"You're still beautiful"

Kagome laughed and smacked him on the arm playfully,

"Liar!"

Unknown to them two people were watching from a distance.

-

-

-

Inuyasha turned away from _them _and walked off.

He didn't need to see _that._

Sango did the same,

Glaring down at her shoes.

She would _never_ forgive them,

Never _ever_.

It hurt to see them so close.

Didn't he miss her too?

Did he even ever really care for her?

Or was she just one of his _toys_?

Sango hugged her arms to herself,

The cold biting at her skin in the black shorts and tight pink top she wore.

Damn Kikyo and her clothes!

Damn Kagome!

Damn Miroku!

Damn _everything_!

-

-

-

Kagome walked in the halls,

Down to her first period class.

Too bad she wasn't looking where she was going because a minute later she bumped into a hard chest.

"Ugh!"

She grunted,

Standing up from the ground and rubbing her nose.

She regretted not paying any attention to where she was going because she met with amber eyes and long, silver hair.

"What the fuck are you looking at bitch?"

Kagome stepped back,

Surprised clearly written all over her face.

_He_ sleeps with _her_ best friend and then curses at her?!

"Get outta my way"

He pushed her out the way,

Bumping shoulders with her and sashaying outside,

Lighting up a cigarette along the way.

She looked down at herself,

He was begging for forgiveness when she was all "prettied" up,

But now he's back to acting like the stupid asshole he was all those years ago!

Was that the only reason why he paid any attention to her?

Her looks?

She swallowed and continued on her way.

Fine.

Is he was gonna be like that then she could play the same game!

-

-

-

Kikyo spotted Inuyasha smoking infront of the school and smirked to herself,

Perfect.

She walked towards him,

Swaying her hips and licking her lips.

"Inu!"

She whispered wrapping his arms around her waist.

He arched his brow then tore his arms away,

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

He asked,

Taking a long drag of the cigarrette.

"I miss you _baby_, dontcha miss me too?"

She pouted,

Wrapping her arms around his neck and playing with the collar of his shirt.

"No"

He replied,

Shoving her away and dropping the cigarrette,

Crushing it under his black and red jordans.

"What do you mean!? We had something special!"

Kikyo shrieked,

Grabbing onto his arm.

Inuyasha glared down at her and tore his arm away **again**.

"_No_...What we had was called _fucking_"

He muttered,

Pulling his cell phone out to check the time.

"Inuyasha!"

A female's voice yelled,

Sango appeared walking slowly towards them.

Kikyo balled her hands into fist,

Glaring at her.

"Hm?"

Sango took his hand and pulled him along with her,

"I've been tryna find you!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and lazily draped an arm casually around her shoulder,

They both made their way in the school,

Leaving Kikyo behind.

Kikyo watched in astonishment as "her" man left with the brunette bitch.

Oh _hell _naw!

This was mother fucking **war** _again_!

-

-

-

Kagome looked up when she heard the classroom door creak open.

It was _them._

It didn't bother her that they walked in together,

It didn't even bother her that they were laughing and having a good time.

But what _did_ bother her was how they were holding onto eachother,

How _he_ was the one making her laugh,

Whispering something in her ear.

How they walked right past her without saying anything,

Just giving her a quick look.

Their eyes cold.

_There really was no hope for things to be the way they used to..._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Well..There's the chapter...Hope it wasn't _too_ bad!**

**Forgive me if I made any spelling or grammer mistakes,**

**I didn't reread it after I finished typing I just uploaded it right after...**

**Oh and btw Ugly Duckling will be ending in 6 or 7 more chapters.**

**Reviews are always a favorite of mine...**

**_Pretty pretty pretty please?_**


	20. Freedom

**DISCLAIMER: DO NOT HAVE ANY OWNERSHIP WHAT SO EVER ON THE ANIME/MANGA INUYASHA**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait...**

**Again. **

**Lol 8-)**

**BTW HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE:)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Kikyo pulled out a small silver tube,

Fuming while redoing her make up.

_'I can not believe Inuyasha was stolen from me again! And by that stupid brunette bitch too!'_

Kikyo swiped on her ruby red lip gloss,

Smacking her lips together.

She pulled out her cell phone flipping it open and texting Yura.

_Yura meeting right now ASAP_

Kikyo waited a few seconds before her phone beeped and an icon of an envelope appeared.

_Like where?_

Kikyo rolled her eyes and texted back.

_Girls bathroom downstairs near the entrance_

She waited a couple seconds again for the short beep.

_Ok_

Flipping her phone closed she placed it back in her pink Marc Jacob purse and waited for Yura to arrive.

Something had to be done about this...

This whole stupid _thing_!

Inuyasha should've been hers again, by now if that bitch hadn't interfered!

Yura came through the front door panting slightly.

"Do you like know how like friggin' hard it is to like run in these like heels?!"

She shrieked,

Pouting at seeing that her pedicure was ruined.

Kikyo rolled her eyes scoffing,

"Do you like think I like care?"

She responded mimicking the ditzy way Yura talks.

Yura glared at her then tilted her head to the side,

Her hands placed on the sides of her hips.

"So like, Why did you like call a meeting thingy?"

Kikyo told her the previous events that had occurred and Yura nodded at everything...

Even though she had no clue on what Kikyo was talking about.

"_OhMyGosh _Kikssss I like sooo totally forgot to tell you!"

Kikyo pursed her lips,

Raising her brow.

"What!?"

She didn't appreciate being interrupted.

Nope.

Not at all.

"Kagura and Ayame..Were like..Trying to like stop your plan thing at the party at Miro's! They were trying to help Kagome and stuff!"

Kikyo furrowed her brows.

_'Oh hell no.'_

"Yura are you sure?"

_'You better not be!'_

Yura placed her pointer finger on her chin for a second then nodded.

"Yup!"

Kikyo clenched her fists.

"That's it. Group meeting again. Lunch time."

Kikyo muttered, audible enough for Yura to hear.

Yura nodded,

Following Kikyo out the bathroom.

-

-

It was lunch already and all hell was about to break loose.

Kikyo looked across the table,

Glaring at Kagura and Ayame.

Yura just looking around in boredom.

Ayame cleared her throat,

"So.._w'ssup?_"

Kagura quirked a brow.

"Yeah..._w'ssup?_"

Kikyo smacked her lips,

Shutting her compact mirror closed and stuffing it back in her braw.

"So what's this I'm hearing?"

Ayame and Kagura looked at eachother then back at Kikyo and shrugged.

"We don't know, why dontcha tell us what 'you've been hearing'"

Kagura quoted.

Kikyo moved her glare towards Yura.

Ayame gulped.

"Yura?"

Kikyo growled, catching her attention.

Yura looked at the three of them curiously,

"Like, what?"

Yura snapped her fingers suddenly remembering.

"Oh yeah! You guys..."

She pointed at the two sitting across from her and Kikyo,

"...Were like trying to like help out that like Kagome girl!"

Kagura and Ayame looked at eachother.

A little surprised.

Didn't they blackmail Yura to not sntich?

Or did they forget to?

Kikyo sneered.

"So is it true? You bitches aren't good for anything! Especially you, you red-headed ugly, dat ass wolf whore!"

Ayame and Kagura glared at her.

"You know what?"

Ayame spoke,

Standing from her seat and pulling Kagura up with her.

"What?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes,

Pursing her lips.

"Yes, hell yes we did! You know why? 'Cuz we don't like you and your fake, skinny ass self!"

Kikyo tried to speak but Kagura interrupted her.

"Yeah! You're the fuckin' whore so go look in the mirror and _check_ yourself 'cuz you must be thinking of your ugly self when you talk about us!"

Kikyo stared at them with wide eyes,

Mouth opening and closing.

Yura just kept looking around again.

Ayame and Kagura spun around,

Their nose up in the air while they walked out.

They were _free_.

They weren't tied down to Kikyo anymore!

They were _actually_ free!

Nomore Kikyo!

And as they walked out the lunch room door it felt as if a heavy weight was finally lifted off of their shoulders.

_Freedom._

-

-

-

-

-

**A/N: Sorry if there were any grammer/spelling errors I didn't reread it.**

**Just tell me any mistake you see and tell me so I can happilly fix it!**

**I know this chapter isn't much and it's probably one of the worst to be ever written but trust me,**

**Alot of people would most likely like the events of the following chapter.**

**Or maybe the following, _following_ chapter.**

**_Or_ maybe the following, following, _following_ chapter!**

**You'll never know!**

**Hehe. 8)**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**_Favored._**

**-Flutters eyelashes-**

**_Pwetty pwease?_**

**BTW HAPPY NEW YEARS AGAIN!**

**So yeah anyway,**

**_Pwetty pwetty pwetty pweaseee?_**

****

♥


	21. It's about to be a what? GIRLFIGHT!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: So how's everyone doing? Ehe...Long time no see?**

* * *

Inuyasha walked around the campus aimlessly.

He really didn't have anything better to do so why not just walk around for the whole lunch period?

Inuyasha's ear swiveled towards the direction of voices.

"Bruh why you here?"

"What you mean 'why you hear'? Where am I 'pose to be?"

"Watchin' the action!"

"What action?"

"Cat fight"

"Between who?"

"Them new girls, Kagome and Sango"

Inuyasha's eyes widened a fraction.

What the hell?

"That's hot, what you waitin' for? Take me there!"

He swiftly followed the two running freshmans.

**xXx**

Sango slammed the slightly smaller girl against the lockers, "I aint playin' with you nomore little girl, leave this to the big girls and stay the fuck out of my business"

Kagome grunted as her head made contact with metal. She glared up at the girl's honey brown's and tugged at her loose ponytail.

"What big girl? All I see is a little girl playing pretend thinkin' she all that and a bag of chips, honey _puhlease_"

Kagome shoved the girl away. She flipped her hair then smiled, "but then again I _completely_ understand, you can never really change who you _are_ which in your case is a conceited bitch."

Sango grit her teeth and readied herself to lunge at her.

"Slut."

Kagome laughed, the sound like claws on chalk boards. "Of course, I _did_ learn from the best right Sango babe?"

"Why you little--"

She lunged.

"Fight, fight, fight!" The crowd chanted cheering for one girl or the other.

"Fuckin'--Kagome!"

Miroku pushed past the crowd of people, bumping into Inuyasha on the way.

"Watch where you're goin' _Roku_"

Miroku glared at the hanyou before turning to pull the girls off eachother.

"Sango get up from there!"

Inuyasha attempted to peel the girls away from eachother.

"Break it up, break it up!"

The voice was ignored.

"I _said_ break it up!"

The crowd whined before breaking into a sprint to get away from the trouble that would be oh so pleasantly bestowed on them if they did not listen.

"What in the world happened?" The principle stressed, massaging her forehead to soothe the migraine.

Kagome licked her lips, the coppery taste of blood entering her taste buds.

"Ask the bitch with the bruise on her face"

The principle turned to the other girl and coughed.

Sango huffed, standing from the floor and ignoring everyone else. She walked through them, stiffly walking toowards the ladies room.

Everyone's attention snapped back to Kagome.

"So...?" The principle inquired.

Kagome rolled her eyes and glanced over her shoulder at the silver haired hanyou who looked a bit distraught. She sighed then took a peak at Miroku who was still staring at the empty space Sango once occupied.

"Anyone...?" The principle tried again for a response.

Still nothing.

"Fuck it" She left glaring at each student before turning on her chunky black heels and muttering something about bratty hormonial teens.

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip, refusing to meet Inuyasha's gaze. Everything was getting out of hand and she was tired of the same old shit happening over and over again, twiddling with her thumbs she walked past the two boys and towards the restroom.

**xXx**

Sango stared at her reflection, unhappy at what she saw. What came over her? She knew she didn't particularly favor Kagome at the moment but she didn't hate the girl either. Something in her still held a soft spot for the girl and she didn't like the fact that she was the one that inflicted physical pain on her.

Sango touched the small forming bruise on her jaw and unconsciously smiled. Her father was the one to teach her and Kagome to fight and she knew very well that Kagome could've damn well broken her jaw if she wanted to but she hadn't. Did that mean that there was hope? Hope for there friendship afterall?

Kagome lightly pushed open the bathroom door and met Sango's gaze. It was a sad one, Sango's eyes were watery as she stared at the girl. There were so many memories she shared with that girl that now it hurt to think of it with all the things circling around them.

Kagome broke the gaze, nervously looking away.

"Uhm..I'm just gonna..Yeah..." Kagome spoke heading to a stall.

Sango shook the memories away and turned back to inspecting the damage; her hair was a mess and she had bruises. It was nothing too serious that make up couldn't work its magic. She sighed, combing through her tangled locks and pulling it into a messy bun. it was the best she could do at the time, with no utensils at hand what-so-ever. She reapplied a bit of gloss before walking to the other empty stall.

She heard the door squeak open.

"Can you believe that fight?"

A voice that Sango recognized as Kikyo's spoke.

Another voice, which seemed to be Yura's laughed.

"Yeah! Totally awesome entertainment!"

Sango rolled her eyes and continued listening.

"But anyway, I cannot believe it didn't work!" Kikyo whined, pouting.

Yura twirled a strand of hair around, "what didn't work?"

Kikyo smacked her lips, turning to look at the hair demon.

"The plan dumb dumb!"

Yura placed her index finger on her chin and stared into space, "huh?" Kikyo shook her head, redoing her make up. "The plan to seperate that brunette bitch and my _dearest_ sister, remember? The party Miroku threw where he got his stupid ass drunk and I pushed him onto Kagome right before Sango and my Inu baby walked in on them?"

Sango gasped, the pieces finally fitting together. Everything suddenly made so much sense! The only thing that didn't make sense was that fact that she chose to remain ignorant and ignore what they had to say. Guilt, that was the feeling that suddenly overtook her as she remembered how she slept with the guy she knew Kagome still had feelings for and was also her love's closest friend. She swallowed thickly. She felt sick.

Yura snapped her manicured fingers, "Oh yeah!"

Kikyo fluffed her hair and blew a kiss at her reflection, "oh shut up and just come on."

Once Kikyo and Yura were gone Sango and Kagome both ran out their stalls, tears pricking at their eyes.

The room filled with, "Oh my god's" "I'm so sorry's" and "I love you's" along with loud sobbing from the two girls.

Sango sniffled, shaking her head. "Don't be sorry Kaa-chan, I should've listened..I should've--"

Kagome shushed her with a finger, a sincere smile lighting up her face. "That's all in the past now"

Sango's heart fluttered and she pulled Kagome in for a tight hug. As if leaving letting go of her would be a crime. "I missed you so much..." Sango whispered, looking up at Kagome.

Kagome's eyes sparkled in mirth, "we sound like friggin' long lost lovers!" She laughed and Sango laughed along. They were both on the floor in stitches by the time the bell rang. Maybe it was the simple fact that they had eachother to rely on again or that they were just friends again _period_ that made the joke so funny.

"Sango?" Kagome muttered.

"Hmm?" eyes raised to meet hers.

"I love you, my one and only sexy love"

"Oh shut up"

And again the laughter started.

_All was right in the world again._

**xXx**

**A/N: Are y'all happy now? Lol I finally got to updating and now they're friends again, yay! I didn't reread this so if there's any errors I apologize. I know it aint really a good chapter but my brain's a little fuzzy right now considering that fact that it's exactly three in the morning and I haven't had any sleep for days except for my one hour nap today so sue me. But I will gaurantee ya that there's going to be a lot more fluff and romance between our favorite couple _and_ Sesshomaru will get a little romance too. -wink, wink-**

**Ooh and I almost forgot, -coughs- reviews will be nice -insert winky face here- **


	22. Please Don't Hate Me

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: **I hate to do this buuuut...How would you all feel if this fanfiction was deleted? I hate leaving stories incomplete and I just can't take how badly written this story is. So..What do you all think? Should I delete this? Or continue it _unhappily_? :) Be honest. I promise to create a new one with any ideas of yours if you leave reviews or PM me about any ideas you'd want the new story to have...IF you wouldn't mind this story and a few others from my archive being deleted...What do you say?


	23. Perfectly&Romantically Cliche' Fairytale

**DISCLAIMER: I DO** **NOT OWN INUYASHA**

**A/N: **Thank you for all those who were understanding. It's nice to know I have some sweet reviewers. And for those who were sweet enough not to curse at me and understanding enough to leave reviews and tell me their opinions, understanding my situation then thank you to all of you who fit that description. You are all much appreciated. Thank you again:) And just for being so sweet and understanding, here's the next chapter! (even if it is really bad and amatuer-esque)

_**-**X-_

"So...A lot's happened these past few weeks hm?"

She nodded, her eyes blurring. "I'm so sorry Miroku, I should've known that..."

He smiled as he cut her off with a kiss.

"And even when you were being a bitch, I never stopped thinking of you"

She stared at him for a while then just shook with laughter, questioningly he stared at her.

"What's so funny?"

She rolled her eyes smiling, "You're just so damn cheesy that it's adorable"

He smiled and winked, "baby you know it's only you"

Again she laughed. It felt so good to laugh with him again, to smile with him, just being with him.

"Miroku..." Her eyes glazed over and she reached for him.

"What happens now?"

He shrugged, "Starting over? Seven-ish? Tonight?"

She smiled again, "Perfect."

-**x**-

She picked a flower from the garden, enjoying her time. Kagura sighed peacefully, she didn't have to deal with Kikyo's shit anymore and they finally got her back. Everyone says revenge is sweet but you never really know just how sweet it is until you finally _have_ it done and you _really_ had payback.

"Ah-hem"

Kagome looked up only to see the person who's occupied her thoughts for the past months, days, and weeks. Kagura looked from one to the other, standing from the bench.

"Uh..I'll leave you two alone"

"Hey..."

Kagome bit her lip, "Sup..."

He clenched his jaw, biting hard on his lip. "Listen, I know these past weeks were..."

She shook her head stopping him. "Please, don't bring it up. I just want to forget."

He stepped towards her, "But we can't just forget."

She shook her head covering her ears. "I don't care!"

Gathering her in his arms he calmed her, "We can't forget Kagome but you know what?"

She sighed, relaxing against him. "What?"

"We can learn from it and we can grow from it and hopefully we can develop our _relationship_ from it..." He whispered in her ear.

"What relationship?"

He smiled, "the relationship I want to have with you"

She looked up, holding onto the arms wrapped around her. "Friends?"

He nodded, "And much more"

And then a kiss.

-**x**-

She walked inside the mansion, trying to figure out where to go and how to get there.

"Need help?"

She furrowed her brows looking to the side to see a man, no--a _fucking sexy _man_. _

"Uh..huh? Oh, yeah..Ehehe?"

She blushed. Why was she acting so weird? Why was she acting like this?

He smirked and took hold of her hand, "Sesshomaru."

She swallowed.

"Ka--Kagura."

"Pleasure to meet you..." He bent his head, kissing the palm of her hand. "Kagura..."

All she could do was blush.

"Uhm..Pleasure's all mine..." She cleared her throat, "Sesshomaru."

-**x**-

The next day word spread about the two couples and to Kouga's disappointment all the rumors about Kagome and Inuyasha were true. They were really dating.

"Dammit, why does he always get everything?"

He asked himself.

"It aint fair"

Ayame watched him from a distance, walking behind him she touched his shoulder lightly.

"You're right. It isn't fair, but she just wasn't meant for you. You barely even knew her, all you knew was that she was nice to look at"

Kouga scoffed but he knew she was right.

"But...I'll always be here"

He looked down at her, she'd always be there? Why?

He just smile and nodded.

"Thank you."

-**x**-

So they were all together again.

Kagome finally in a relationship with Inuyasha and Sango _still_ in a relationship with Miroku. And not only that but Kagura started dating Sesshomaru and Kouga finally asked Ayame out on a date.

Everything was finally perfect.

Well, almost. All that was left was a perfect prom night.

_x_

"Hey 'Gome which color, pink or black?"

Sango called out holding two baby doll shirt's in each hand.

"How 'bout both?"

Sango smiled. "_Girl_, You read my mind. So anyways, how's yours and Inu's relationship goin'? He treatin' you right? 'Cause if he aint I could whoop him for ya"

Kagome laughed, "Yes Sango, he's treating me real good and I'm happy with him."

Sango smiled and nodded.

Kagome sighed happily turning back to the racks of clothes. Prom was in two days and she still hadn't found a dress to wear.

"Kagome..."

She spun around towards the direction she heard her name being called, surprised at who she saw.

"Kikyo...?"

"Can we talk?"

Kagome squinted uncertainly and Sango sauntered over glaring down at their new company.

"What do you want with Kagome, Kikyo?"

Kikyo glanced at her pleadingly, "I just really need to talk to her. I mean we live in the same house but it seems like we're in two seperate worlds!"

Sango eyed her suspiciously and unflinching.

"_Please_?"

Kagome sighed, "Just for a minute mkay Sango?"

Sango clicked her tongue, glared down at Kikyo once more before walking to the shoe section.

"So...Talk."

Kikyo's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry Kagome"

Kagome blinked.

Once.

Twice.

"Wait, _What_?"

"I'm sorry."

"What?!"

"I said, sorry."

Kagome still couldn't believe it. Never in her life did she hear Kikyo say sorry to anyone, _ever_. Especially not her. "Why?"

Kikyo licked her lips, scratching the back of her neck. "I..I began thinking about everything you know? You, me, what happened and I realized that...There was no point in what I did. I admit, I deserve what you guys did to me and I admit that I was a real bitch you know? It's hard to apologize Kagome, please understand that I'm basically really, _really_ sorry for everything."

Kagome's eyes softened.

"Kikyo..."

"No, lemme finish. I'm sorry for being a bad sister, I'm sorry for be so jealous, I'm sorry for doing that stupid plan thingy, and I'm just sorry!"

Kikyo's eyes watered.

"I'm just sorry..."

Kagome smiled, wrapping her thin arms around her older sister. "I'm not gonna say I trust you completely because that would be a lie and I'm not gonna say that phony, 'forgive and forget' thing because I can't do that and I'm not like that but what I will say is, _you're forgiven_."

Kikyo rubbed her eyes, smiling. "Thank you..."

"Sisters?"

Kikyo bit her lip and nodded.

"Sisters."

-x-

"Gahh! My hair aint _cooperating_ and I can't find my silver valentino heels!"

"_Your_ hair? LOOK AT MINE! It's all frizzy."

"Pfft. Mine's perfect"

Sango and Kagome rolled their eyes laughing.

"So conceited Kikyo!"

Kikyo laughed along. "It is. It's all straight and shiny and--"

"And _boring_" Kagome and Sango finished off, faking yawns.

Kikyo glared, "Don't hate."

The trio all laughed, and continued running around and fretting over every little thing. It was after all, prom night.

After a few more minutes, _hours_ running around the girls were finally content in their appearance.

A slinky white dress on Kikyo and pair of red mary jane heels. As usual, her hair was sleek and straight. Sango wore a black halter dress with pink trimmings and her signature magenta eye shadow, her hair in a wavy bun. And last Kagome's prom ensemble was a new pair of shiny, silver Valentino heels that wrapped around her calves and a forest green dress cascading down in waves to the floor, a long slit from the bottom to mid-thigh and her hair clipped to the side in curls. All in all they all looked gorgeous.

"Girls, the boys are here!"

Mrs.Higurashi called up from the living room and the trio piled down stairs one by one making a 'grand entrance' for their men.

Everyone with a penis in the room's jaw dropped.

_Damn_.

Bankotsu made his way to Kikyo, giving her a light kiss and Miroku and Inuyasha did the same to their girlfriends as they lead them to the limousine waiting outside.

-x-

One by one, the girls went in and after each girl came in all the males in the room sent jealous glares to their dates. Why were Bankotsu, Inuyasha, and Miroku always so damn lucky with the females?

All the couples did was laugh and flirt, they met up with Kagura and Sesshomaru and Kouga and Ayame.

What a perfect ending this would be.

"May I ask for a day my lady?"

Kagome laughed, smacking his arm lightly.

"Dork"

She stated, grabbing onto his awaiting band.

They walked over to the middle of the dance floor just as a slow song came on and they just held onto eachother, unwilling to ever leave the other.

"You're _flawless_"

Kagome blushed.

"Whatever"

"It's true"

He whispered, kissing her cheek. She laid her head on his shoulder and did so for the rest of the night.

_...And I guess that was the moment when the once ugly duckling finally transformed into the beautiful swan_.

What a happily, romantically, perfectly, flawlessly, cliche' ending.

-

-

-

"And that was the story of how the ugly duckling finally became the swan."

Kagome smiled, bending down to kiss her daughter lightly on the forehead.

"Mommy, the ugly duckling had the same name as you!"

Kagome giggled.

"Yeah..."

"Was the ugly duckling you mommy?"

Kagome shook her head knowingly and smiled, kissing her daughter lightly again.

"Goodnight Mizuko"

Kagome laughed to herself as she closed the door to her daughter's room.

"You were never the ugly duckling"

Inuyasha stated, embracing her from behind.

"_Mhm_. Is that why you called me an ugly bitch waaay back then?"

Inuyasha smirked, "No. I called you an ugly bitch because I was so blinded by your beauty but I didn't want people knowing that because girls had cooties back then"

Kagome laughed.

"Yeah, _okay_. Whatever"

Inuyasha chuckled, placing a kiss on her neck.

"Thirty four years old and still hopelessly devoted to you"

"Oh _god_, shut up Inu"

Kagome laughed louder, shoving him away playfully.

"I'm getting old and wrinkly and ugly and fat!"

Kagome pouted rubbing her face.

Inuyasha tsked her and held her again.

"You'll always be just as beautiful as you were back then, even when you're hair's all gray and white or bald--"

"Bald!? Pfft. That's _you, _You'll be the bald headed one mister. Not me!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Nuh-uh. I'll have hair 'til the day I die."

"Well you're hair's already white!"

Inuyasha growled.

"It's silver you hear me? _Sihh-uhl-vuhr_! I was born with it."

Kagome just kept laughing.

"Mhm. _Sure_"

He glared down at her.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep now. Humph"

Kagome shook her head still laughing, "I loooveee youuu!"

He sighed, chuckling along.

"I love you too."

_...And the beautiful swan lived happily ever after with her prince charming._

**End.**

**A/N: **I'm not happy about how I wrote this chapter out but...

Atleast I wrote it instead of deleting right? Review please:)


End file.
